Starbright Smile
by Junk Dragon
Summary: One morning, Gingka wakes up and finds a girl with long white-blue hair sleeping on his chest, and when he asks who she is, she replies, smilingy: "Im your partner, Big Bang Pegasis. But my name, is Tenma!" she says with a bright smile.
1. Chapter 1: A wish upon a star

Chapter 1.

Some time after the Nemesis Crisis, Gingka and co. returned to their ordinary lives.

It was evening, and Gingka and Madoka were in the basement of Madokas store, and had just finished checking Big Bang Pegasis F:D.

"YAHOOO!" Gingka cheered. "Pegasis looks like new!" he said rubbing it against his cheek adorably. "Thanks Madoka, you are the best!"

"Yeah, but try not to overdo it" Madoka said exausted from all the repairng she had been doing lately, wich Gingka took notice of.

"Something the matter Madoka?"

"Something the matter? A LOT MATTERS!" Madoka snapped and shouted at a chocked and scared Gingka. "All you guys are doing is training and training, and all of it ends up with me having to repair them again! Like a week ago, Kyoya came and wanted Leone repaired!"

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Madoka! Can you fix Leone? We had a little rough training and he is pretty cracked up," a bruced up Kyoya said holding up a cracked Leone._

_end of flashback._

"And then there was Benkei..."

_flashback_

_"Madoka? There is something wrong with Bulls horn, can you fix it?" Benkei said holding up Bull with broken horns._

_e. o. f._

"And Kenta..."

_flashback_

_"Madoka! Something went wrong with Sagittario when I tried a mode change!" a teary Kenta said while holding up Flash Sagittario with it fusion wheel bent in a weird way._

_e. o. f._

"Your point is?" a confused Gingka asked as to why Madoka would complain about her work.

"MY point is that you guys always push your beys to far! Have you tried considering what your Beys think?" Madoka scolded as she went to her room to sleep.

Later that night, Gingka was lying on the couch in the basement, remebering what Madoka told him.

_"I guess she does have a point. Maybe we should try to consider what our beys think." _Ginka thought as he held up Big Bang Pegasis._ "Though it would be nice if we could directly communicate with our Beys"_

As Gingka looked out the window, he saw a shooting star, and quickly put his hands together to make as wish.

_"I wish that me and all of my friends one day could directly communicate with our beys"_

After making his wish, he fell asleep, still holding Pegasis against his chest.

The next morning, Madoka woke up and went to Gingkas room to apoligize for her behavior last night. "Poor guy, I must have been to hard on him" she thought as she decided to make a hamburger for him. She then went to were Gingka was sleeping, surprised at what she saw:

A girl with long white-blue hair and white skin was sleeping on top on Gingka, who also is asleep. The sight caused Madoka to blush extremly as she tried to say some thing.

"Ahhh...ahh..."

Just then Gingka woke up and noticed Madoka blushing extremly.

"Good morning!" Gingka said as he tried to wake up, but noticed something heavy on him. When he checked what it was that was sleeping on him, he first became rose red as Madoka, before yelling out in surprise.

Just then the girl sleeping on Gingkas chest woke up. She had big night blue eyes, and when her gaze meet Gingka she smiled and greeted him.

"Good morning Gingka, did you sleep well?"

A moment later, Madoka was yelling at Gingka for why he was sleeping together with a girl, to wich Gingka tearfully answers: "I dont knowT T".

"Gingka, are you ok?" the girl asked Gingka looking worried, wich seemed to tik off Madoka and stop Gingka from crying.

"'cuse me, but exactly WHO are you?" Gingkas asked, to wich the girl answered smilingly:

"Im your partner, Gingka, how come you dont know?"

"My... partner?" Gingka asked confused.

"Yes, your partner. Im Big Bang Pegasis F:D. But my name is Tenma!" she said as she smiled while Gingka and Madoka were shocked about this revelation.

* * *

**So yeah, this is my first Beyblade fanfic. I had this fanfic in mind for a long time now, but since I was away in America I never had the time to write this down, wich is also the reason I havent been able to update my other Yugioh fanfic (sincere apoligiez to all of you who reads Synchro Summon GX-style!).**

**Confused as to why I made Pegasis a girl? I just felt it would add more humour to this story.^^**

**Have a good time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tenma

Chapter 2

In the basement of B-Pit Gingka, Madoka and a mysterious girl who claims to be Gingkas beyblade in personification. She had long wite hair with a shade of blue and night blue sparkly eyes. She wore a white fluffy dress and had two hairclips shped like the wings of a Pegasus.

"So..." Madoka said. "If I get this right, Gingka made a wish upon a shooting star to be able to talk with his Beyblade face to face, and then you wake up as a girl sleeping on Gingka. Right?" she asks looking at the girl with sharp eyes.

"Yes, thats right" she answeres the question.

"Then why were you sleeping on Gingkas chest? You havent explained that!" Madoka said in a demandin voice.

"Well, when Gingka fell asleep, he was holding me against his chest, so its no surprise I would wake up there," she said in an innocent tone, wich cause Gingka to blush in embarresment cause of how wrong it sounded like and Madoka blushed of anger.

"GINGKA!" Madoka screamed with a demonic look on his face, while Gingka hastidly explained that it was the bey he held against his chest while he was asleep.

"Why, is it a problem that I sleept on your chest Gingka?" she asked in worried tone afraid that she might have caused her master some problem(wich she has).

"Um, well, its not something you do with just anyone..." Gingka tried to explain. "I mean, the sleep on each other part, you know..."

"Didnt you like it?" she asked, as her eyes were a little teary, wich made Gingka panick a little.

"NO! I loved it!" he blurted be fore becoming rose red. "I mean, I liked it but- no, I, eh..." he tried to say something while being completly red out of embarresment. "Well, I did not really hate it, it was, kinda... nice." he managed to say while being as red as the sunset.

"You mean it?" she said in a more happier tone.

"...yeah" Gingka embarrisly said.

"YAY!" she said in happiness while she jumped to Gingka and started rubbing her cheeck against his, wich caused Gingka to blush even more extremly, to the point where his face started to erupt steam. "Im so happy you werent mad at me!"

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Madoka asked panickly cause of what the girl was doing to Gingka.

"What? He does this to me all the time," she said wich made Madoka glare at Gingka with murder in her eyes.

"Nonononono, Madoka! I do it with my beyblade! Yes, MY BEYBLADE!"Gingka abruptly said to Madoka.

When Gingka said that, he suddenly wondered what happened to his beyblade. He searched his pockets but didnt find it.

"Hey do you know where my bey went?" he asked still red because the girl still having her cheeck against his.

"I dont know, maybe you dropped it on the couch" Madoka asked as she finally anaged to calm down. Gingka then went to the couch he was sleeping on and found his Pagasis bey, but the motif on the facebolt was gone.

"Hey Madoka, did you take away the sticker on the facebolt?" Gingka asked.

"No, I didnt. Let me see that," she said as she looked on the now empty facebolt. "Do you know the reason for this... eh..."Madoka tried to remember her name.

"Tenma" Tenma said. "And yes I know why the facebolt is blank"

"Really? Then why is the motif gone Tenma?" Madoka asked as she started to use Tenmas name.

"Well, Im the spirit of that Bey you are holding" she said pointing at the Pegasis bey, "and if the spririt is gone from the bey, 'that' happens," referring to the empty face bolt.

"Hm, well that sums up everything we need to know" Madoka said satisfied.

"Wait" Gingka said. "I have one more question Tenma"

"What is it?"

"Were you always a girl?" Gingka asked with a "I-wanna-know" look on his face.

"And if I were?" she asked while moving her face closer to Gingkas with a suggestive look on her eyes, wich caused Gingka to blush again, since he appearently never had these kinds of encounters with girls before. This however, made Madoka snap again.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" she asked starting to throw bey tools against Gingka.

"Not again..." Gingka started to tear up.

* * *

**BEY SPRIRT PERSONIFICATION CHARACTER PROFILE (BSPCP)**

**Name: Tenma**

**Beyblade: Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Final Drive)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age(looks like): 14**

**Height: 150 cm**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Hair Colour: White with a shade of blue.**

**Eye Colour: Night Blue**

**Clothing: A white fluffy dress with small wings on the back. Wears two wing-shaped hairclipps and white fluffy shoes.**

**Likes: Gingka, Ice Cream**

**Hates: Evil, cheaters.**

**Personality: Happy-go-lucky person that loves to tease her master(Gingka). A cheerful girl who loves bey battle as much as her master, but hate people whu use beyblades for evil purposes.**

**I had this character in my mind for a long time now, and Im happy to finally put her on my fanfic. She tends to rub her cheeck against Gingkas, wich Gingka usually do to his Beyblade in the anime.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any character in mind that you want me to put in this fanfic, just tell me on the reviews! But no OCs! Sorry, but I would like this fanfic to only feat. the original characters from the anime, so please bear with me!^^**

**Like and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hōōza

Chapter 3

It was around 10:30 am, and Gingka, Madoka and Tenma decided to report this incident to Gingkas dad, Ryuusei, the chief of WBBA.

"Do you think your dad will believe your story?" Madoka asked reluctantly. "I mean, its not every day that you bey suddenly becomes a human, right?"

"Well, weirder things have happened, so this isn't exactly news to him," Gingka said with a little amused smile. "Besides, he knows a talking dog, so a bey becoming a person isnt so surprising."

When they arrived outside Ryuuseis office, the trio could hear shouting from inside. They heard Gingkas dad shouting stuff about phoenixes.

"I am the immortal phoenix!" Ryuusei shouted, and when Gingka and co. entered, he was posing as if he was declaring love to somebody, his right hand to the chest and the left holding out. Just when the company sweatdropped, they too notice of somebody sitting on the desk: a man with long, lazy yellow hair, red eyes and a small beard, wich made him look like he was in his mid-30s. He wore a yellow and red yukata with illustration of a firebird on it.

"Ryuusei..." the old man began.

"Yes?" Ryuusei asked confident.

"IS THAT HOW YOU THINK YOU CAN PRESENT YOURSELF AS PHOENIX!?" he yelled at Ryusei with a serious expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ryusei asked a little shocked at getting scolded.

"When presenting yourself, you just simply reveal your identity. No... a real hero..."he began shaking his hand. "A real hero, PICKS UP MOMENTUM TO SAY IT!?"

"MOMENTUM!?" Ryusei said shocked.

"Momentum. You stall in order for your enemy to demand your name, and then, when you have gotten all the momentum, you just say your name, as a sword piercing your foes ears!" the man in the yukata said.

"I...I did not know..." Ryusei said falling to his knees, until the old man reached out his hand.

"Try again Ryusei. Try again..."

"Um, Gingka? Whats your dad doing?" Madoka asked sweatdropping.

" .No. Idea." Gingka asked.

"I am nothing more but a flame that burns for eternity. I am but bird soaring thorugh the dep blue sky. I am the flame, that burns in every blader! I, AM PHOENIX, THE IMMORTAL FIREBIRD!" Ryusei said with a determined look as he posed in a cool fashion.

"Beautiful, my pupil" the old man said as his eyes began to cry.

"Um, dad, what are you doing?" Gingka asked when everything quited down. Just then, Ryusei noticed the kids.

"Oh, hi Gingka, Madoka and..."he then noticed a white haired girl very close to Gingka that seemed to hide behind him. Just then, Ryusei got a 'pervy-old-man' grin on his face.

"I see what you did there, Gingka, my son"

"Huh? What you talking about?"

* * *

"I see, so this girl-Tenma here claims that she is Big Bang Pegasis in personfication?" Ryusei asked while sitting in a couch with everyone else drinking tea.

"Yeah, thats right" Madoka said. "And thats not all," she continued as she held up Gingkas bey. "The facebolt on Pegasis disappeared".

"Hm, I see. You too then?"

"Me... too?" Gingka asked counfused.

"Yeah. This strange event happened to me, Hikaru and Tsubasa too. A person claiming to be our bey spirit appeared in fron of us and our beys face bolts dissapeared." he said as he held up his Burn Phoenix 135 MS- with a now empty facebolt.

"No way! It happened to you guys too?" Madoka asked shocked.

"Yes, Im okay so."

"...what did you say?"

"I said, Im okay so" Ryusei repeated.

"Is that even a sentence? What does that mean?"

"It means Im ok with this happening!" Ryusei said with a confident smile while Gingka and Madoka sweatdropped. "I mean, it isnt that bad when you think about it, and besides..."Ryusei said with a pervy grin on his face.

"Huh, what dad?" Gingka asked confused.

"Well, I never knew that my sons girlfriend would be his own bey!" Ryusei said delighted, while Gingka and co. anime fell. Hard.

"A-a-a-a-ARE YOU JOKING DAD!?" Gingka screamed all red.

"Well, you two were quite close to each other, and besides- how great isnt it that your first gf is you very own bey?" Ryusei asked with a dumb smile. That quote caused both Gingka and Tenma to blush. Tenma a little and Gingka a lot.

"NONONO, LETS GET THIS STRAIGHT DAD! ME AND TENMA ARE JUST FRIENDS! I MEAN, VERY, VERY, CLOSE FRIENDS, OK! SHE IS MY PARTNER! MY PARTNER IN COMBAT AND BESIDES- YOU CANT JUST DATE A BEY! YOU. JUST. CANT!" Gingka blurted out.

"Yeah, thats what she said" Ryusei answered with a grin.

"Dad!"

"No really. That what Hikaru said".

"What was it I said?" Hikaru asked from the entrence, and when Gingka and co. turned to look, they saw a tall shirtless young man with dark blue hair light blue eyes beside her.

* * *

**BEY SPIRIT PERSONIFICATION CHARACTER PROFILE! (BSPCP)**

**Name: ****Hōōza**

**Beyblade: Burn Phoenix(Fireblaze) 135 MS**

**Age (looks like): around 30**

**Height: 177cm**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Hair coulour: Golden yellow**

**Eyes colour: Fire red.**

**Clothing: A simple red and yellow yukata with illustrations of firebirds on it.**

**Likes: Poems, bey battles.**

**Hates: Amateurs.**

**Didnt really get to introduce much of his character, but I hope you understand that he, like Ryusei, likes to shout poems about phoenixes. Hopefully, I will be able to add more of him in the next chapter about Hikaru.**

**Review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mizugameza

Chapter 4

At the door entrance, Hikaru stood together with a shirtless tall tanned young man. He had dark blue hair and light blue hair, wore deep blue jeans and a water bottle over his shoulder. He looked at Gingka and the others and then noticed Tenma and Madoka, causing him to smile a little.

"See? Hikaru is also in a relation with her bey!" Ryusei said with a confident smile, which caused Hikaru to blush at the sudden remark.

"Wh-what are you saying director!?" Hikaru asked all flustered.

"Hm? We are not?" asked the tanned man acting disappointed, but you could see that he had a 'suggestive' look on his face, as he put his face near Hikarus, causing her to blush more, before trying to get serious.

"Stop it Mizugameza," Hikaru said as she looked at the man, which Gingka and co. deduced was Aquario in human form.

"Tsh, I thought girls would be more fun than this…" he said quietly for himself.

"Anyway, director, I just got a call from Tsubasa," Hikaru said getting into business. "He reported that the same event of people claiming to be our beyblade spirits waking up in top of each other happened to him, Yuu, Kenta and Masamune." Hikaru said as the others slowly took in the news.

"No way, it happened to them to?" Gingka asked completely surprised that the same thing happened to all his other friends, before remembering what Hikaru said before that.

"Wait Hikaru," Madoka said as she rose up from her seat. "Are you saying that everyone woke up with their bey spirits on top of them?" she asked before blushing a little.

"Yes, its true" Hikaru answered before realizing what Madoka actually asked, and when she realized she first looked at Gingka and co all baffled, then turned to her spirit, that was smiling rather amused at her. "I mean, its not really that we wanted them to wake up on top of us while they are…" she tried to excuse herself, only to realize what she was about to say. "I-I mean… ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! GINGKA, YOU UNDERSTAND ME, RIGHT? RIGHT?" she said all flustered.

"Eh, yeah, I understand" Gingka said as he blushed from remembering his awakening this morning. Just then a thought came to everyone's mind, and then they turned to Ryusei and Hoooza, and then everyone's face changed in to a form of disgust; Hikaru, Madoka and Tenma all turned red while Gingka and Mizugameza all turned pale.

"I see dad, I see why I haven't seen mom in a while…" Gingka said turning away while his face was pale of somewhat disgust.

Realizing what his son was thinking, Ryusei started to panic. "What!? No son, it's not like that! Don't give me that face Gingka!" Ryusei shouted as he was trying to stop all the yaoi-fantasies that were going that were going through everyone's mind.

"Kids these days sure are full of dirty thoughts," Hoooza said from far away looking at the fiasco that was going on.

* * *

Later during lunch time, everyone except Ryusei and Hooza went out to eat hamburger. Madoka began asking Mizugameza about the strange events that has been happening to everybody.

"I don't get it, how is it possible for a bey spirit to just become a human through one persons wish?" Madoka asked Mizugameza, who seemed pretty uninterested, before a thought came to his mind.

"Well, it's a secret to the others, so if you want to know, I will have to whisper" he said hiding a small grin.

"Ok…" Madoka agreed as she put her ear closer to Mizugameza.

"Well…" Mizugameza began, but instead of whispering he bit Madokas ear all of a sudden, causing her to blush.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" she asked shocked and flustered about what Mizugameza just did while holding her ear.

"Well, honestly, I don't know, and I really don't care why." Mizugameza said as he turned away his face that was smiling widely.

"Then why did you say knew?" Madoka asked now a little angry.

"Well, I never said I knew, and I just wanted have some fun…" Mizugameza said with an amused expression.

"And biting peoples ears is fun!?" Madoka asked all baffled.

"Well, I enjoyed it… seeing you all that cute when blushing is quite enjoyable…" Mizugameza said with a player face, making Madoka blush even more. "See, just the way I like it…" Mizugameza said putting his face closer to Madokas, causing her to blush even more.

"S-stop…" Madoka said stepping back, but she stopped as she backed in to a wall. Just then, Mizugameza put his face even closer to Madokas. Madoka, all red as a tomato, knowing she couldn't escape, closed her eyes as she trembled while she and Mizugameza were almost lips-to-lips. "no… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she suddenly falcon punched Mizugameza in panic. When she came to her senses, she saw smoke coming from an unconscious Mizugameza, who was then assaulted by Hikaru and Gingka.

"The hell do you think you are doing to Madoka!?" Gingka asked mad as he began shaking Mizugameza until Hikaru stopped him.

"Let me take care of him, Gingka" Hikaru said as Gingka backed away.

*SMACK*

Echoed when Hikaru bitch-slapped her spirit, causing to have a big red mark of Hikarus hand on his right check, and making Gingka and Madoka shudder.

"…I kinda feel sorry for him now…" Gingka said as he looked at the slap mark on Mizugamezas check.

"Don't." Madoka said angry.

* * *

Just then, Gingka noticed Tenma wasn't around.

"Where did Tenma go?" Gingka asked worried. Mizugameza then pointed to a ice cream kiosk they passed, and there Tenma stood looking on the different kinds of ice creams. "Tenmaaa!" Gingka shouted when ran over to her.

"Gingka…" she quietly said when he arrived. She then pointed on picture with a pink ice dream with white and blue sprinkles on it.

"You want that one?"Gingka asked Tenma, who silently nodded. "Sure, I'll get it for you."Gingka said as he asked the man in the kiosk for the ice cream, paid for it and gave it to Tenma, who was smiling brightly.

They then continued to walk down the street, with Tenma happily eating her ice cream. She was loving it, which Gingka noticed, as he smiled a little when he noticed how happy she looked.

Mizugameza, who had recovered from his earlier bitch-slap, noticed how Gingka was smiling at Tenma, and thought of a fun idea, as he was easily bored.

Just when Tenma was licking her ice cream, Mizugameza also licked he ice cream at the same time, causing their tongues to touch each other, which caused Tenma to blush extremely, while the others were chocked at what they saw Mizugameza doing.

"Hm? I just tasted something sweet. Thought it was the ice cream, but maybe it was you…" Mizugameza said as he looked teasingly at Tenma, who was red as a tomato while quietly tried to eat her ice cream. Just then, Mizugameza noticed some ice cream on her check, and came up with another idea. "Hey, you have some ice cream on you check," he said which Tenma also noticed. "Let me wipe that of from you…" he said as he then proceeded to lick away the ice cream on her face, causing everybody that witnessed this to blush, Gingka and co. to blush extremely, and poor Tenma who was already a victim enough to blush madly.

"Ah… no, stop…" she said beginning tear up a little, but instead Mizugameza continued just to be mean. "Please… stop…" she said as she was beginning to cry from embarrassment.

"STOP SHE SAID!" Madoka, Gingka and Hikaru screamed as they brutally assaulted Mizugameza. Then Gingka and Madoka went to Tenma and asked if she was ok.

"Im ok…" Tenma said sniffing as she was still red from embarrassment.

"That's good," Gingka said delighted. "Now to take care of that piece of shit" Gingka said as he and Madoka went over to Hikaru to punish Mizugameza. First, Hikaru and Madoka bitch slapped him at the same time from both sides, and then Gingka swiftly falcon punched him in the middle of the face.

After the punishment, they all went to the Hamburger restaurant they all liked. Gingka ordered a triple beef burger with extra chili sauce, Madoka, Hikaru and Tenma ordered a plain burger and Mizugameza, still hurting from his earlier punishment, ordered a cheese burger. When Hikaru and Madoka wasn't looking, he whispered something into Tenmas ear, and whatever he said caused her to blush.

"Is it true?" she asked all nervous, which Mizugameza nodded.

She then looked at Gingka, whose mouth was dirty from the sauce from the hamburger sauce. When Gingka noticed Tenma looked at him a little nervously, he stopped eating and asked her what was wrong.

"If fomefing fhwong Teunma?" Gingka asked his mouth full of Hamburger before gulping it all down. Just when he gulped down his hamburger, Tenma suddenly started to lick on Gingka, causing Gingka, Madoka and Hikaru to blush at what she was doing. "Wh-what are you doing!? Gingka asked all flustered.

"Mizugameza-san told me that when somebody is dirty on their checks, you lick their checks to clean it," Tenma answered a little embarrassed. Her answer caused Hikaru and Madoka to glare angry at Mizugameza, who looked away trying to hide a laughter, while Gingka was just confused.

"In which country do you do that!?" he asked before Tenma came closer to him. "Tenma…?" Gingka asked confused.

"You still have some sauce on your face, let me clean it for you…" she said a little embarrassed, while Gingka tried to resist.

"No don't! I can wipe it of myself! Tenma!" Gingka tried to resist while Tenma reached out her tongue trying to "clean" Gingkas face, making Mizugameza burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHA! Totally worth it!".

* * *

**BSPCP!**

**Name: Mizugameza**

**Beyblade: Storm Aquario 105 HFS**

**Age (looks like): 17**

**Hair color: Dark Blue**

**Eye color: Light blue**

**Height: 179 cm**

**Weight: 71 kg**

**Clothing: A pair of deep blue jeans and some blue shoes.**

**Likes: Women, teasing Girls.**

**Hates: All things male (except himself), L-Drago, Ryuga**

**Personality: A player by heart. When he is bored, he usually enjoys himself by teasing young girls, like Madoka and Tenma. He deeply hates L-Drago and Ryuga for traumatizing Hikaru in the Battle Bladers tournament. Because of this, he will be very protective of her when she is in danger. He is a mixture of a serious man willing to protect his women and a player who enjoys the company of hot, sexy and cute girls. His name means "the water bearer", which is the reason he wears a water bottle on his shoulder.**

**Next Chapter: Tsubasa and Yuu!**

**Like and review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Washiza and Tenbin

Chapter 5: Washiza and Tenbin

At Tsubasas apartment, Yuu and a lime haired small boy at Yuu's height wearing only one big t-shirt, probably around size XXL, were playing with Yuu's transformers toys. Yuu was playing with all autobots toy on his side while the lime haired boy had the decepticons on his side.

"Ha, your time is up Optimus!" the lime haired boy said in a dark voice holding up a Megatron action toy.

"Correction: YOUR time is up Megatron!" Yuu said in a louder dark voice holding up his Optimus Prime toy.

"Yuu, keep it down! I can hear you in the kitchen with the door closed!" Tsubasa shouted from the kitchen as he was cooking food. It usually would take him one half hour to make food, but he was already almost finished. The reason was that he wasn't alone. Beside him was a tall tanned woman around on half head shorter then Tsubasa. She had silver colored hair reaching to her neck and had silver-grey eyes.

"Don't be so worried about it Tsubasa," the woman said. "They are still just kids, and kids are loud, aren't they?" she asked with a small smile as she poured some onion into the boiling pot.

"Yeah, maybe," Tsubasa said as he finished cutting some meat. He never prepared food for four persons before, so this was kind of a new experience for him. He never thought he would have to cook for a family before, and the amount persons he was cooking for was almost like a whole family. Hm? Why was he thinking about families and such? Tsubasa groaned as he remember the chaotic events that happened this morning.

_Earlier this morning, around 8:30 am._

It was Saturday morning and Tsubasa had planned to sleep the whole morning. Last night, he and Yuu were having a Pirates of the Caribbean- marathon. Yuu laught at everybody's famous pirate Jack Sparrow, while Tsubasa silently enjoyed the movies. Rumors of a fifth movie being in production made Yuu all hyper, as he wouldn't stop talking about it. To silence him, Tsubasa rented all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and such they stayed up until 2 am, cause Yuu suddenly fell asleep on the 3rd or 4th movie. And Tsubasa didn't want to stay and watch all by himself, so he went to sleep to. He put Yuu in his bed and went to sleep.

Tsubasa woke up when he heard Yuu scream. It was 8:29 in the morning, and Tsubasa silently groaned over Yuu screaming so early in the morning. He thought it was because he realized he fell asleep during the important movie marathon or because he was about to miss an episode of some morning cartoon.

To his surprise, it was neither the case. Yuu came to his room screaming, dragging a boy… _a boy?_

"Tsubaasaaa! I woke up this morning, and then there was a kid sleeping on me…" Yuu said before turning red as he looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa tried to rise up, but then he noticed something heavy on him. He checked on what it was, and noticed it was an… arm? Tsubasa then checked on where the arm came from, and the owner of the arm was a women with tanned skin and silver white hair. Before Tsubasa could say anything, she woke up and smilingly greeted him

"Good morning Tsubasa," she said gently.

Before Tsubasa could answer, he remembered Yuu was watching, and panicky looked at him, who was still red.

"I understand Tsubasa. You are in an age where you meet a lot of women, and you do stuff with them," Yuu said all disgusted. "I understand Tsubasa, I won disturb you…" Yuu said as he went away slapping the lime haired boy on the floor.

"WAIT YUU! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tsubasa said panicky.

An hour later, Tsubasa and the woman were preparing break feast while Yuu and the other kid was watching Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Yuu and the other kid was laughing loudly at some weird voice, which Tsubasa found rather annoying.

That matter aside, he had some doubts about these people claiming to be his and Yuu's beyblade spirits, to be precise: the woman whose name was Washiza claimed to be his Earth Aquila and the small boy whose name was Tenbin claimed to be Yuu's Flame Libra. Tsubasa was rather skeptical, while Yuu easily accepted the news, and quickly made friends with the young lime-haired kid. Well, Tsubasa thought that he should like Yuu try to accept the fact that it always happens weird things when it comes to beyblade: however, beyblade spirits becoming humans was something completely new to him. To him, it sounded like something from a weird fanfic you can find on internet. What was most surprising to him was the fact that Aquila all this time was female.

"Ok, break feast is ready guys!" Tsubasa shouted from the kitchen as he carried a brick with sandwiches and hot chocolate to a table in the living room. It was the biggest table Tsubasa had in his apartment, cause he never usually had to prepare break feast to four people. To him, it was almost as being the father of a new family.

"Yay! Hot chocolate!" Yuu cheered as he took a cup for himself. "You want some to Tenbin?" Yuu asked the other boy, who happily too the cup and drank.

"Eat some sandwiches to, you will need it," Tsubasa said as he took a sandwich for himself.

"Hai, dad," Yuu said as he nonchalantly took a sandwich. Tsubasa was dumbfounded at what Yuu just called himself.

"Yuu, what did you just call me?" Tsubasa asked with a questioning expression.

"Well, the two of you look like a married couple," Yuu said teasingly while Tsubasa was about to say something, but Yuu beat him to it. "And if you look at all of us from a different perspective, you would think we were all a family!" Yuu said with a smile as if he said something smart. Tsubasa and Washiza just looked puzzled at each other.

"We look like a family?" Tsubasa questioned, while Washiza just shrugged with a little small laugh.

"Well, that would mean you were Tsubasas son, would you be able to live with that?" she asked Yuu, who started to shudder.

"That would mean I would be as boring as him!" Yuu said a bit scared. "I wouldn't want that! I wanna be who I am right now!" Yuu protested. Tsubasa just looked at him a little insulted about him being boring.

"Well, you wouldn't have worry about that," Washiza said. "Cause I would also be raising you!" she said as she got behind him hugged Yuu from behind, and at the same smooching him, causing him to resist in disgust.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT, ITS DISGUSTING!" Yuu said as he struggled.

"This is punishment for calling Tsubasa boring3!" she said as she smooched him even more, while Tenbin began teasing Yuu who couldn't escape. "Oh, you won't escape either Tenbin!3" she said as she playfully pulled Tenbin to her and began "torturing" him and Yuu.

Tsubasa just sat down quietly, surprised that Aquila was this playful, not to mention girly. This was something that made him doubt the two of them, especially Washiza more. Well, he never thought about beyblades in the girl-boy sense, but he always imagined his beyblade as a male. Either way, after break feast, Tsubasa and the others went to WBBA to talk with Ryusei, the president of WBBA. yuu and Tenbin was chasing each other on the way while Tsubasa and Washiza walked in a normal tempo, looking at the kids playing.

"Be carufull not to run on the main road you guys!" Tsubasa told the playing kids, who simply answered witha "hai!". "Man, those kids are loud," Tsubasa said as ha sighed.

"They are kids, theres nothing realy we can do about it," Washiza replied. "Its just great for them to be able to live this peaceful future we created," she said as she looked at Tsubasa who had a bit of a stern face.

"Yeah, but at that time it was Gingka and Pegasis who defeated Rago. All I could do was trust him..." Tsubasa said before being interuppted.

"But sometimes, its enough for a team mate to trust each other. That was what we always did on the Beyblade World Championship, do you remeber?"

"Yeah, I do. But I feel helples knowing that could only help by defeating team Garcias. And on the nemesis crisis I could only give my power to Gingka. In both events, you and I were seriously injured..." Tsubasa said before quieting down, as he thought about how much more he wanted to help, before being slapped by Washiza on his back.

"Dont say that. Even if we got ourselves beaten, our friends will always support us. And we will always support them. Just like they supported you when you fell into the dark powers of L-Drago, we will always support them in the darkest of time," Washiza said as Tsubasa listened, feeling a bit happier from her words. "And no matter what, I will always support you. Even if you would fall into darkness again, I will be by your side no matter what."

Washiza then continued to walk down the road to the WBBA HQ, while Tsubasa stood still for a moment, a bit moved by her words. He then walked up to Washiza and thanked her.

"Thanks," he said, quick, but Washiza understood how much Tsubasa meant.

"HEEEY! Hurry up yo guys!" Yuu shouted as he waved from the entrance of the WBBA entrance. Tsubasa and Washiza then ran towards them and entered.

* * *

**BSPCP!X2!**

**Name: Washiza**

**Beyblade: Earthe Aquilla 145WD(Earth Eagle 145WD)**

**Age(looks like): 18-20**

**Hair color: Silver**

**Eye color: Silver Gray**

**Height: 171cm**

**Weight:50kg**

**Clothing: A sleeveless open brown shirt with a white tank top underneath. She also wear blue jeans and lavender boots.**

**Likes: Cooking, beybattles, moments with Tsubasa**

**Dislikes: L-Drago, Kerbecs, Gil, Nemesis, cheaters and arrogant people.**

**Personality: Sometimes, a cool and levelheaded women with class, and sometimes a playfull girl around children. Due to Tsubasas traumatic experiences during the Big Bang Tournament, she is very supportive ot Tsubasa, as you may have noticed, and will always stay by his side no matter what. She hates the above beyblades for damaging her in beybladeform, but in the battle with Ray Gil, she considered it an exception since she won, but still holds a grudge for damaging her. Her name means "eagle", and the "za" part of her name seems to be an ending for the japanese names of a constellation.**

**Name: Tenbin**

**Beyblade: Flame Libra T125 ES**

**Age(looks like):8-9**

**Hair colour: Lime Green**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Height: Yuu's**

**Weight: Yuu's**

**Clothing: A big oversized yellos t-shirt, wich almost looks like a dress on him.**

**Likes: Candy, sweets, movies, animals, beybattles, strong opponents, games, toys, ice cream, pokemon and so on...**

**Dislikes: Baths, unfair bladers, vegetables, being bored; mostly everything on like and dislike is similar to what Yuu like and dislike.**

**Personality: A happy-go-lucky person, hyper active, restless and happy child that sees every oppurtunity as something fun. In short: he is just like Yuu. His name means "scales", the constellation Libra is based on.**

**Thank you so much all my readers for waiting for this chapter. I apoligize if it did not meet your expectationsTT. I feel like that maybe Tsubasa was ooc (out of character), but hopefully you dont mind so much about that!**

**I have troubles figuring out whatever Sagittario should be a boy or a girl, so feel free to pm me ideas of how you think Sagittario should be like! The best proposal shall become a chracter in this fanfic! Write the following: name(please something realted to the constellation sagittarius) age(looks like), eye colour, hair colour, weight, height, clothing and personality. The best proposal shall become a character for the chapter after next chpater!**

**Next chapter: Team Dungeon!**


	6. Cht 6: Ikka Kuju, Kogitsuneza and Kotone

Chapter 6

Early morning, in the golden apple New York, a black haired japanese teen agerwas walking down the streets, his face grinning wide.

"Ah, its good to be #1!" Masamune said nonchalantly, poining his finger into the sky. Just then, some group bladers from some other gym walked up to Masamune,surrounding him without him noticing before he bumped into one of them. "Hey, whats the big deal!?" Masamune exclaimed angirly.

"Hmph, you, the #1 blader?" the big fat blader that Masamune bumped into started. "You are so weak so that you lost all your matches in the world tournament!" the big fat one said while pushing Masamune hard on the ground, while the other bladers just laughed mockingly.

"Why you..." Masamune angrily exclaimed, trying to stand up.

"Oh, how scary, a weak blader is supposed to scare me..-" beofre the big fat one could finish, he was pushed on the ground by some unknown force. "What the he-" he tried to curse, but he stopped as he looked at the cause that pushed him: an older teen ager looking around 17, was looking at him threatingly, his eyes was piercing the fat ones. He had turqoise-green long hair with a horn on the forehead part and his eyes were a darker hade of turqoise. His attire consisted of a black leather jacket with a blacker leather top underneath, blue worn jeans and white sneakers, on top off that, he had many chains along his waist, making him look like a typical american delinquent.

Before the fat one could react, the stranger kicked the guy in the stomach, shocking the other bladers and Masamune.

"Wh... what was that for..." the blader cried in pain.

"Who did you call weak?" he asked silently.

"Huh?

"I ASKED WHO THE F*CK YOU CALLED WEAK, YOU FAT PIECE OF S*IT!" the stranger now shouted, kicking the blader even more, much to the terror of all the spectators.

"Please stop! Please!" the assaulted blader said trying to portect himself, but, then the stranger held him up on his throat, once more asking:

"WHO THE F*CK DID YOU CALL WEAK, HUH!?

"That blader there!" he cried as he pointed at a terrified Masamune. After answering, he got falcon punched in the face, hitting the wall behind him hard.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU UGLY PIECE OF S*IT!" he now sceamed at the beyond terrified blader, as he high tailed as fast as fast as he could.

Just when the fat one was out of sight, the teenagers menacily looked at the other bladers, horrified at the teenager.

"Got something to say?" he asked in the most deepest and evil voice they ver heard, to wich they swiftly replied: "N-no..."

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TURF YOU WEAKLING BASTARDS!" he now shouted as he was charging at them, but swiftly they ran away as fast as possible, crying "mommy".

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN AWAY. NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL F*CKING CRUSH YOUR BEYBLADES AND FORCE THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS, YOU WEAK PIECES OF S*IT!" he screamed at the fleeing bladers, before quiting down and turning to Masamune. "Wonder what their problem was, ganging up on you," he said in a calm voice, much different from the one he had before.

"You- you just brutally assaulted that guy..." Masamune shakily said.

"Cause those bitches deserved it, they ganged up on one guy, so they deserved some asswooping," the green haired teen answered.

"Asswooping? You kicked him in the stomach!" Masamune pointed out chocked that the other teen wasnt unfazed by what he did.

"That weak piece of s*it deserved an asswooping," the teen ager bluntly declared, much to Masamunes annoyance.

"I cant believe this is how my Unicorno is actually like..." Masamune silently facepalmed.

* * *

When they arrived at dungeon gym, they were greeted Zeo and Toby, along with other kids at dungeon gym, and two unfamilliar faces.

"Yo Masamune, what took you so long?" Zeo asked a worn out Masamune.

"Well... the thing is..." Msamune began, only for the green haired teen to take over.

"We came along some weaklings from another piss gym." he began, the language surprising everyone. "They thought they were some big sh*t, but I took it upon myslef to make them realize they dont even reach my foot, those weak piece of s*it bladers," the teen said, words so foul everybody thought their ear were gonna rot.

"And... who are you?" Toby and Zeo asked him, to wich he just chuckled arrogantly and answered;

"The name is Ikka Kuju, the bey spirit of the unicorn. Im the strongest bey in the world, and one day, you two suckers will be bowing trampled undermy foot, and worship my superior strength!" Ikka Kuju declared looking more menacingly then Doji and Ziggurat combined, sending chills through Toby and Zeo.

_"My god, he is evil..." _Toby and Zeo silently cried inside, much to the embarresment of Masamune.

"My, my, a little street punk thinking he is the strongest bey in the world? You poor little soul," a voice came from nowhere, surprising everyone and greatly pissing Ikka Kuju off.

"Who said that? WHO THE F*CK SAID THAT!?" he angrily yelled out, before a young man looking to be around his early twenties appeared in front of him. He whore a black tuxedo with golden buttons, a white shirt underneath, deep black pants and polished, shining leather shoes. He had long scarlet hair tied in a stylish ponytail and had halfshut, selfconfident bright blue eyes. Only one word came to your mind when you saw him: CLASSY.

"Hmph, who is this little piece of fag walking around in a gay tuxedo, thinking he is like a goddamn bos or something, huh!?" Ikka Kuju angrily shouted at the older man, who looks just as unfazed as if he didnt hear anything.

"Rudeness is just a facade of how weak one really is, you little colt," the red hair told the green hair, making the later completely lose it.

"What did you say you little b*tch?" Ikka Kuju screamed ready to hit him in the face before being stopped by Masamune.

"Hey, stop it already ok!" Masamune yelled at him, to wich he decided to obey.

"Hmph, fine, you got lucky this time p*ssy, but next time im gonna make you feel a new world of pain!", Ikka Kuju loudly yelled at him, to wich the tuxedo guy just chuckled.

"If you say so..." he quietly laughed it off, "by the way, the name is Kogitsuneza, thank you for asking. Nice to meet you, Ikka Kuju," he gleefully presented himself.

"I didnt ask for you sh*t name!" Ikka Kuju yelled, only to be scolded by Masamune.

"Ikka Kuju, stop it already!" Masamune angrily old him, hearing a small 'tsk' as an answer.

Looking in some other direction, Ikka Kuju noticed a girl hiding behind Tobys back. She was short, reaching only to Tobys neck, and had black hair, similar to Tobys old hair style, and blood red eyes. In fact, she looked almost identical to Toby, except that you could tell on first sight that she was a girl. She wore a white dress, white sandlas and on her back she carried a harp.

"Hey, girl," Ikka Kuju looked at the girl, startled that the foul mothed punk talked to her. "Im Ikka Kuju, the hell are you doing here?" he asked the terrified girl, who was almost on the verge on crying.

"Hey, let her be!" Toby angrily yelled at Ikka Kuju, who just ignored it.

"Im just saying hello," he told Toby. "So whats your name?" he asked the girl, unkown to him, he had a evil look in his eyes, wich finally made the girl cry out of fear of the teen. "Woah, hey, stop crying!" he yelled, only making matters worse.

"I told you to let her be!" Toby angrily yelled at a panicking Ikka Kuju.

"Hey, wait, I didnt mean to!" Ikka Kuju panickly tried to excuse himself.

"You really went overboard this time Ikka Kuju!" Masamune now scolded him.

"Hey, Im sorry!" yelled back, only making matters even more worse.

"My my, you couldnt stand being owned by another person, so you go on bullying small girls? That just shows how really pathetic you are," Kogitsuneza told Ikka Kuju, much to the latters annoyance.

"Why you little piece of..." was all he could say before being silenced by Masamunes angry stare.

"Now now, little girl, its ok, there is no need to cry," Kogitsune cheered the young girl, who stopped crying a little. "There is no need to be afraid of that little clown over there," he said pointing at Ikka Kuju, snapping at the word "clown", and was about to swear at him before being silenced by Masamune. "Just imagine him as a little dog.

The girl still had some tears in her eyes, but she stopped crying and looked at Ikka Kuju who was about to swear again. "...dog?" she asked.

"Yes, a dog" Kogitsune continued. "A little puppy that tries to be a big dog by barking at others, only to be humiliated" Kogitsune gleefully told her, making Ikka Kujus lust for wanting to beat Kogitsuneza even stronger. But before he could say or do something, he saw that the girl stopped crying and instead started laughing at the ridiculous image of himself Kogitsune inplanted in her, and seeing that she stopped crying, he decided not to say anything.

"Now lets intorduce ourselves to the dog" Kogitsune proposed, to wich the young girl replied 'hm!', as they went to were Ikka Kuju ran of too. "Hello dog, my name is Kogitsuneza, the bey spirit of the fox, and this charming girl is..." he was about to introduce, only to realize he didnt ask for a name. "Hey girlie, whats your name?" Kogitsuneza politely asked, smiling brightly.

"Ummm..." she began before bowing. "My name is Kotone!"

"Hmmm, Kotone huh?" Kogitsune asked. "What a beautiful name!"

"Hehehe, thanks!" she thanked and turned to Ikka Kuju. "My name is Kotone, the bey spirit of the lyre. Its nice to meet you Ikka Puppy!" Kotone greeted him, making Ikka Kuju slightly embaressed and pissed on Kogitsuneza, who was laughing his heart out inside, but kept a straight smiling face. However, everyone else just laughed at Ikka Kujus nickname.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ikka Kuju, not Ikka Puppy," Ikka Kuju greeted back, trying to control his temper.

"Hm!"

* * *

"So..." Zeo started. "Are we the only ones affected by this weird 'beyblades becoming humans?" he asked his fellow teammates.

"Nu," Masamune answered. "It happened to Gingka to."

"It happened to Gingka too?" Toby asked surprised, that it happened to others as well.

"Yeah, and it happened to his dad, Yuu and Tsubasa too!" Masamune continued, before they stayed silence, not knowing what to do next.

"Did you see any of their 'bey spirits', or what you know call them?" Zeo asked, curious of how the others beyblades looked like.

"I only caught a glimpse of Gingkas, and it was this really cute girl behind him!" Masamune answered as he remeber this morning when Gingka called him and asked if it happened to. Too bad his bey spirit wasnt a cute girl like Gingkas and instead... the bey spirit he is now stuck with.

"A cute girl, eh? Kinda makes me jeoulus..." Zeo quietly said to no one.

"My my Zeo, you would rather have had a women wake up on your chest? You are actually more of a boy then I thought!" Kogitsuneza answered to Zeos statement, making him blush while the others just laughed at him.

"Wait, you also woke up with your spirit on your top of you?" Masamune asked Zeo, to wich he nodded. They then took time to look at Toby, and then Kotone, then Toby, then Kotone, then Toby again, before giving a smirk.

"I see what you did there," Zeo smirked teasingly, making Toby a bit embarresed

"I didnt know you had a thing for younger girls!" Masamune evilly smirked, making Toby blush of embarresment.

"H-hey, its not like that..." Toby tried to avoid subject becoming complicated.

"She is like 11-12, doesnt that count as pedophilia?" Ikka Kuju asked disgusted, making Toby panick as he tried to explain it.

"No, its not anything like that!" Toby tried to avoid accusations of pedophilia.

"Everybody has their own taste. Its not like he can control it, its perfectly natural for boys his age to have weird tastes" Kogitsune remarked in a calm way, still making Toby blush extremly of the accusations.

"Im telling you guys, its not something like that!" Toby yelled in embarresment.

"Toby, whats pedophilia?" Kotone asked in an innocent way, making Toby hesitant to even try to begin explaining it.

"HAHAHAHA!" Zeo and Masamamune laughed loudly at Toby current situation. Then they stayed silent for a moment.

_"Tobys bey spirit is a girl, huh?" _they both thought for themself. _"A girl, huh..." _They then remebered Masamunes words: '_Gingkas bey spirit was this really cute girl!' "Cute girls..." _They first looked at Kotone, then they turned their attention to their own bey spirits, Ikka Kuju and Kogitsune, before sulking in a corner, jeoulus of how Gingkas and Tobys mornings must have been.

"Huh, guys?" Toby said as he notcied his two teammates sulking in a corner. "Hey, whats wrong..."

"Lucky bastard," Masamune and Zeo said in a choir before going back to sulking, leaving Toby utterly confused.

"...huh?"

"I guess they really envied his morning..." Kogitsuneza camly remarked on how his master was acting.

"Freakin pedophiles needs to get laid," Ikka Kuju added, with a disgusted face.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Toby asked the group.

"I dont know, but I think Gingka and co. has some clues!" Masamune claimed, as he had ventured through a lot with his former teammates, and he was sure that if he meet up with them they could come up with what to do next.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but how are we supposed to get to Japan?" Toby asked, in wich he was answered with an with Masamunes face on it. "Whats that?"

"Oh, this is just a special thanks from WBBA. It lets me travel any airline I want, when I want. Just a token of gratitude for saving the world from spiral force!" Masamune declared, while Toby and Zeo remebers how it actually was Gingka who saved them from spiral force.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we can use this to travel were ever I want!" Masamune proudly declared, making his team mates wonder why he didnt use it before. "Alright guys, time to pack your bags and head to sunny Japan!" Masamune yelled as he dragged Ikka Kuju to his home to pack.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, we are happy to have you onboard Flight BB-107 to Japan, we will depart shortly, so please fasten your seatbelts.**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaayy!" Kotone ludly cheered. "This is the first time I will be flying on a plane! Hey, Ikka Kuju, give me the window seat!"

"Huh? No way, this is MY seat, and nobody on this goddamn plane can have it!" Ikka Kuju declred as he bumped his chest.

"Aw, come on! You always fly with Masamune, its my turn some time!"

"No way. MY seat, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!" Ikka Kuju declared, looking as (less) evi he could, trying to show his might. Unfortunately for him, it didnt work on Kotone anymore.

"Meanie!" she yelled as she stuck out her tung against him.

"Why you little..." Ikka Kuju was about to shout, before being interrupted by Masamune.

"Ikka Kuju! Just give her the damn window seat already!" Masamune yelled while listening to the planes radio music.

"But, Masamune..." Ikka Kuju tried to answer back, but no.

"Give. Her. The. Damn. Seat. NOW!" Masamunes patient was short because of how much commotion Ikka Kuju caused in the gate.

"Fine, you can have the goddamn seat if you want!" Ikka Kuju said as he switched places with Kotone.

"YAAAAAY! Thanks a lot, Ikka Kuju!" she said, happier then Yuu could ever be, Masamune thought.

"Hmph, dont mention it..." Ikka Kuju said as he reluctantly sat on his new seat, while Kotone just smiled.

"Hmph, you're making too much commotion over a window seat, Ikka Kuju. We will fly home to, you could have the window seat then," Kogitsune said while reading a book.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, you sure you havent forgotten anything? Passport and everything is with you?" Toby asked everyone.

"What the hell is a passport?" Ikka Kuju asked, surprising team Dungeon.

"Huh? A passport is what you use to pass the check?" Zeo asked Ikka Kuju.

"What are you talking about?" Ikka Kuju asked with a confused look, wondering what this *passport' thing that they were talking about was.

"You need a passport to board a plain. It looks like this," Toby said as he showed his passport.

"Yeah, we dont have one of those," Ikka Kuju said turning to Kotone. "You dont have one either, right?"

"Nope, I dont!"

"Then how did you even pass the checkpoint!?" Masamune asked surprised and confused how they managed to get through all the thight security.

"Ask Kogitsune," Ikka Kuju said with a bored look on his face and pointed to Kogitsune beside him.

"Kogitsuneza, how did you manage to get you three trough the checkpoint, thorugh the gate, and aboard the plane? Where did you disapear off to?" Zeo asked his bey spririt, demanding to know where they ran off to when hey werent looking.

"Hm? Oh, I have my ways around," Kogitsune asked simply, continuing to read his book.

"What?" Zeo asked confused.

"I have my ways around," he repeated.

"Wait, how did you..." Zeo was gonna ask him how he got the three of them on a plane without passports, but when he saw Kogitsunezas pissed look in his eyes staring at him, he knew he wanted him to shut up.

"Again, I repeat: I have my ways around. Now dont bother me with that question again," he said, and as the flight took off, team dungeon just face palmed themselfes for not thinking about this important detail a lot sooner.

"Hm, hey what wrong?" Kotone asked the three.

"Yeah, the journey hasnt even begun yet and you're already looking pale," Ikka Kuju remarked at how much the three sweated and looked pale.

_"We are in some serious shit right now..." _the three of them thought simultanously.

* * *

**BSPCP x3!**

**Name: Ikka Kujuu**

**Beyblade: Blitz Unicorno 100 RSF (Blitz Striker)**

**Gender: Boy**

**Age(looks like): 17**

**Height: 170 cm**

**Weight: 68 kg**

**Hair Colour: Green and Turqoise**

**Eye Colour: Turqoise**

**Clothing: A black leather jacket with a black leather top underneath. Torn jeans, and some chains around his waist.**

**Likes: Battles**

**Hates: People who insult him or joke about him in any way, Tenma.**

**Personallity: Rude, foulmothed and arrogant, he is your typical highschool delinquent. His arrogant personality about thinking he is the strongest is caused by Masamune himself, as he always brags about being the number 1 blader, thus influencing Unicorno the believe he is the strongest beyblade in the world. His 'hate' for Tenma is because she is considered the strongest beyblade due to saving the world three times in a row, and the fact that a girl is stronger than him is more then enough for him to begin a hatred for her. Arrogant and selfish, the only one he actually listens t is Masamune (and maybe later on in the storie Kotone^^). His name is the japanese name for the constelletion Monoceros, Ikka Kujuu.**

**Name: Kogitsuneza (Kogitsune for short)**

**Beyblade: Screw Fox TR145 W2D (Spiral Fox)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age(looks like): 19**

**Height: 178 cm**

**Weight: 72kg**

**Hair Colour: Scarlet.**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Clothing: A black tuxedo with golden buttons, a white shirt underneath, deep black pants and polished, shining leather shoes. **

**Likes: Teasing people, manipulating people, classic things.**

**Hates: Cheaters, loud youths(Ikka Kuju), typical modern things and being manipulated.**

**Personality: He is your typical man with class. As he is based on the fox constelletion, he is everything typical for a fox: smart, handsome, selfconfident and manipulative, wich he uses to manipulate people into doing his biding, wich is why he managed to get on board without a passport. He is also kind of a gentlemen, always nice to girls, but can also be a jerk and manipulate them for his own good, wich is RARELY the case. He doesnt like Ikka Kuju for how loud and foul mothed he is. His name is based on the japanese name for theconstelletion vulpecula, Kogitsuneza.**

**Name: Kotone**

**Beyblade: Screw Lyra ED145 MF (Spiral Lyre)**

**Age(looks like):11-12**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Red**

**Height: 138 cm**

**Weight: 39 kg**

**Clothing: A white dress with a belt for carrying her lyra on the back.**

**Likes: Singing, music, sweets, Toby, Kogitsune, Ikka Kujuu (a little), and playing her lyre**

**Dislikes: Mean people, being scared, being alone, the dark and being forced not to sing.**

**Personality: A sweet little girl that looks almost like a younger Toby, except you can tell by first glance that she is a girl. She loves singing, wich wasnt featured here but will hopefully be featured in the next chapter. She was scare of Ikka Kuju first, but aftre Kogitsune gave her that weird image of Ikka Puppy, she is not afraid of him anyomore, and starts to be around him more often. She is also a little naive and still being a child, she sometimes asks embarising questions. the constellation she is based on, Lyra, is called Koto, and 'Kotone' is the word for the sound of a Lyra, does giving her the name Kotone.**

**Hope you all liked it! Next time its a gathering of bey spirits!**

**Like and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting of Spirits Part 1

The Meeting of the stars

At the airport, Gingka and co. was waiting for the arrival of team Dungeon- for 4 hours. They were supposed to have arrived 8 o clock, but due to some events involving on of their party, they were going through interrogation. Gingkas dad decided to take it on himself and solve this mess, and the other bladers have been waiting for 4 hours now.

"How long is this gonna take!?" Yuu yelled impatiently, with Tenbin sleeping beside him.

"Be quiet and relax, why dont you go to sleep?" Tsubasa asked annoyed, clearly tired, having black sacks under his eyes, with Washiza leaning against his shoulder sleepy.

"I cant! I have already slept enough, why am I supposed to sleep anymore!? I wanna do something!" Yu angrilly yelled. "This is so f*cking boring!" he yelled, shocking Tsubasa and washiza.

"Yuu, where did you learn that word?" Washiza asked, ready to slap whoever learned Yuu that word.

"Him!" Yuu said pointing towards Mizugameza in some other place flirting with some girls.

"Hi there ladies, heading somewhere?" he said in a soft and suggesting voice, looking teasingly at the two girls.

"Oh, I dont know, how come?" one of the girls asked, while the other giggled.

"If thats the case, why dont we go, somewhere excitin-" was all he could say before Hikaru showed up and falcon punched him, sending him flying a few meters.

"Perv!" Hikaru, embarresed over her bey screamed, and walked over to him and dragged him on his feet to the others, the two girls from earlier bursting out from laughter. "Why do you have to go on harrasing girls!?" she asked, frustrated.

"I not harrasing girls, its only the girls who FEEL harrased, im just having fun with them!" Mizugameza declared proudly, annoying Hikaru. "BTW: nice view from here!" he said with a thumbs up, looking upside Hikarus skirt, wich Hikaru responed with a swift kick at his croutch.

"You disgusting perv! I cant believe this is what my bey is like!" Hikaru angrilly whined. "And why dont you wear a shirt or something?" she asked him, remarking his shirtlessness.

"Well, why dont you take off your top?" he asked bluntly, wich made Hikaru stomp on his stomach, and wearing high heels, the pain was intense. "Wh...what did I do to deserve... that?" Mizugameza asked in pain.

Washiza who saw everything, turned to Yuu with a serious face. "Yuu, I dont want you to hang out with that creep anymore, nor do I want you to use any words that he learned you," she said in a strict motherly way, something that Tsubasa would often do- in a fatherly way.

"But..." Yuu tried to compromise, before Washiza smiled and proposed:

"If me and Tsubasa buys you something, will you promise that you wont hang out with that creep?" Washiza asked in a kind voice.

"Hm, ok!" Yuu decided.

"Ok, lets go!" Washiza gleefully said as she dragged Yuu to a bookstore.

"Hm? I dont want a boring book!" Yuu said dissapointed.

"Oh come on! They have big picture books!" she tried to convince him to follow inside.

"Im not interested..."

"I heard they have transformers..." She didnt have to say more, because all of a sudeen Yuus interest factor sky rocketed.

"Wait!" Yuu said as calmly as he could, before running over to Tanbin and violently shaking him. "WAKE UP TENBIN, THEY HAVE TRANSFORMERS!" Yuu yelled, slowly waking Tenbin up.

"Hm? They have whaaaaa..." he said, still sleepy.

"COME ON, THEY HAVE A TRANSFORMERS! TSUBASA, LETS GO!" Yuu yelled as he dragged the half-a-sleep Tenbin on the floor, dashing towards the book store. Washiza, just as excited as Yuu, waved at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Hurry up!" she called to Tsubasa, who reluctantly walked over to where she is.

"Ok, ok," Tsubasa said. "But you are paying for Yuu's book, right?" he asked.

"Hm? Isnt the man in the pants supposed to take care of the economy?" she asked innocently.

"Wait, what?"

"Anyway, lets go!" she said as she dragged Tsubasa in to the bookshop.

"Alright..."Tsubasa said a little annoyed, not noticing all the envious stares at him from all other males around.

* * *

While Hikaru was punishing Mizugameza, and the Tusbasa-Yuu gang was shoping, Madoka headed back to the groups meeting point after a bit of shopping herself. At first, she wondered where all the others went, but then something else caught her mind.

_"Gingka?" _she thought and went to his side, and that was when she saw Tenma sleeping on Gingkas shoulder, wich made her blush and slinetly rage on Gingka.

_"Gingka, what the heck are you...!"_ she thought before she saw that Gingka also was asleep. _"Oh, I see, he must have fallen asleep first, and then Tenma afterwards..." _Madoka couldnt halp but feel a bit envious at Tenma. She have been with Gingka longer then she has, and has a more stronger bond with Gingka. _"Even if Gingka reacts the way he does when people talk about him and Tenma, the fact is that they still share an increadible strong bond. It makes me kind of jeoulus..."._

Looking around, she saw none of their friends. She then decided to sit beside Gingka and lean againts his shoulder, pretending to fall asleep. _"its alright, no one will see me intentionally sleep on his shoulder..." _she thought before almost falling asleep. She could feel Gingkas head lean on top of hers, as she quickly fell into sleep...

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGKAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" Yuu yelled, making Madoka, who havent fallen, panick and quickly raise her head up, flinging Gingkas head against Tenmas, making them both wake up due to increadible pain.

"Ow, what heck happened?" Gingks asked in pain, not noticing a panicked Madoka, flush in embarresment.

"Look Gingka!" Yuu said as he showed a pic from his newly bought book. "Transformers!" Yuu said with sparkly eyes.

"You woke me up for that?" Gingka asked irritated.

"Nu'uh, Madoka woke you up. She slept on your shoulder, and when I came, I probably scared her or something!" Yuu answered. Gingka, who was half awake didnt catch everything, but Madoka looked away, blushing extremly.

* * *

After aroun 30 more minutes, the group saw Ryusei and Hooza along with Team Dungeon, along with three other unknown figures.

"Gingka!" Masamune yelled rushing to his former team mate.

"Masamune!" Gingka answered, fistbumping the blader. "What took you guys so long?" Gingka asked refreshed from sleeping, the opposite of all the other guys who were tired.

"Well, the thing is..." Masamune scratched his head before answering. "There was this fox guy who sneeked onboard without passport or anything, and then we got stuck as your father talked with the higher ups about this," he explained a bit embarresed, while Zeo was coughing .

"Really? How did he get into the airport without passport then?" Madoka asked confused.

"Well, according to him, and I quote: "I have my ways around," Msamune said trying to imitate Kogitsunezas voice, amusing Kotone a bit as she giggled while Kogitsuneza seemed insulted, yet kept a straight face.

"Hey, Masamoomoo!" Yuu loudly yelled, embarrising Msamune a bit. "Where are your beys, huh?" Yuuu asked excited with sparkles in his eyes, before a big shadow was casted above him. When you tunred to see what it was, it was a green haired scary looking delinquent staring down menacily at Yuu.

"Who the hell are you, you little runt?" the teen asked in a evil voice, scaring the heck out of Yuu, who then ran over to Washiza.

"Whaaaaaa!" Yuu cried. "Washiza, that scary looking creep is soooo scaryyyy!" Yuu cried in fear, while Washiza comforted him.

"Its ok, its ok, he isnt scary, in fact he is just misunderstood," Washiza calmly told the bawling Yuu.

"...um, Masamune? Who's bey is that?" Gingka asked an ashamed looking Msamune, before noticing Ikka Kuju heading toward an unfazed Tenma.

"So, we meet again huh, Tenma!?" Ikka Kuju growled, while Tenma wasnt scared at all. In fact, she just happily smiled at him.

"Yes, its been a while Ikka Kuju-san!" she happily greeted him like nothing happened.

"Hmph, keep that smug smile while you can, because soon enough, im gonna take that #1 title from you and become the strongest bey in the universe. JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE TENMA!" Ikka Kuju howled at her. While the others where shocked at how loud he was, Tenma just giggled, before laughing silently.

"Yeah, keep on trying you little unicorn!" Tenma laughed at him, much to Ikka Kujus dismay.

"The f*ck are you laughing at!?" Ikka Kuju angrilly yelled while she just kept on laughing.

"... Its unicorno, right?" Gingka asked with a retorical tone.

"Yup, its my unicorno" Masamune answered in melancholy.

"Oh c'mon, there is nothing to be ashamed of", Kogitsuneza said to him, cauing the unicorno blader to cheer up a little.

"Really?" Masamune asked a bit relieved.

"Yeah. After all, he resembles you, dont you think?" he said in a glad, voice.

"What? HE resembles ME?" Masamune asked confused about what he said.

"Yeah. I mean, he barks about how 'strong' he is, just like you, and he is increadibly weak, just like you!"

"Yeah, I see what you mea- HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'WEAK JUST LIKE ME?'" Masamune yelled angrilly at the fox haired teen, while the other giggled at him.

"I meant exactly what I said; he is weak, just like you."

"Hey, no b*tch calls me weak and get away with it, you freaking fox furry!" Ikka Kuju yelled at him angrily.

"The fact that you keep barking at me just further proves my point; you are weak, just like your master," Kogitsune said witha delighted smirk on his face.

"Why you..." Ikka Kuju was about to unleash his fury on him before being stopped by Toby.

"If you getting provoked by his words it will only prove that you and Masamune are in fact weak", he said in a harsh voice.

"You..." Ikka Kuju was about to say something to Toby, but Masamune looked at him and gave him a sign to be quiet and listen.

"You dont need to shout your bragg about your strength, it will only make people not take you seriously," Toby then added, now loking a bit more relaxed. "We all understand that you are strong, so there is no need to scream and swear about it, right Kogitsune?"

"Hmph" Kogistuneza answered and looked away without a word.

"So if you keep your strength to yourself, and dont brag about it, wouldnt it make you look stronger?" he finally asked, with others smiling about what smart words cam out of Tobys mouth.

"Tsch, fine," Ikka Kuju snorted, while secretly smiling inside. He then noticed Kotone who proceded to pat him on his head, wich made him tik off a bit, but noticing her smiling, he decided to keep calm.

"So, wich bey is that fox guy?" Gingka asked Masamune.

"Zeos."

"Hm? The one you said was weak?" Gingka carelessly blurted, Making Masamune panic as Zeo overheard it.

"Hm? Who did you say was weak, Masamune?" Zeo menacily said.

"Um..."

* * *

After leaving the airport, everybody went to downtown Metal City, where everyody would spend the day however they wished. Ryuusei and Hoooza went to WBBA HQ to do some work they said, so they left them for them to do what they want.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The girls cheered. "So much thing we can do, so little time!"

"What do you mean 'so little time?' You have until 7 o clock, so you guys should have a lot of time, right?" Gingka asked the girls confused.

"Ah ah, you are forgetting Gingka; they are women, they take forever when they have permission to go shopping" Tsubasa explained to Gingka about the girls high enthusiasm.

"But if we all went in one big group, we wont have time to do all the things we want to do..." Washiza realized. "So how about we all split into groups?"

"Groups? Why?" Yuu asked.

"So that everyone will have time to do what they want to do!" Washiza explained to Yuu in an excitd childish tone.

"We? It will mostly be the men following you women wherever you wanna go," Mizugameza said in a dissapointed voice.

"Well, yeah, maybe, but... what if a bunch of rapists would gang upon us cute girls if we went alone, and then subject us for all kinds of dirty things?" Washiza said in an innocent voice, pointing her finger against her lips as if she was deep in thought, while all the other girls just shivered at what she was saying.

"Fair point. Alright, we will follow you just to be safe," Tsubasa agreed reluctantly, earnig a groan from all the other boys.

"Reallly?" Washiza then smiled. _"Bingo!"_ she thought for herself. "Then me, Tsubasa, Yuu, Tenbin, Hikaru and Madoka will be one group, and Gingka, Tenma, Mizugameza, Masamune, Ikka Kuju, Zeo, Toby, Kogitsune and Kotone is one group. I severyone ok with that?"

"Sure" Gingka said relieved, as he wouldnt be dragged into all the girls shopping.

"If im with Gingka, anywhere is fine!" Tenma cheerfully said, making Gingka blush a bit while Madoka grew irritated.

"Hmph, any group is fine with me!" she said tsundere style, confusing most people

"As long as I get a day off from HIM, im ok in any group," Hikaru declared as she pointed at Mizugameza.

"Tsch, fine, whatever, white pa~" was all he could say before earning a kick at the crotch, causing him to collapse.

"Im ok" Tsubasa said, as well as Yuu, Tenbin, Masamune and the others.

"Well, then, lets meet over at Madokas place at 7 o clock!" Washiza said as she raised her arm.

"OOHHH!" all the others cried in unison, with the exception of Hikaru, Ikka Kuju and Kogitsuneza (and Mizugameza who was still in pain).

"Wait, why my house!?" Madoka then realized a bit late, as everyone headed in their own direction.

"Hey, Washiza?" Tsubasa asked his bey partner.

"Yes?"

"Was it really smart to leave Mizugameza without Hikaru?"

"She deserves a day to relax without having to look after him, dont you think?" Washiza answered.

"He is most likely to harrass Tenma, or if he is really that sick, that little girl," Tsubasa declared, looking a bit disgusted.

"Oh, I wouldnt worry so much about that!" Washiza declared as she skipped away to the Madoka and Hikaru.

"...huh?"

* * *

**Well, thats one chapter down. The reason for it being short (is 2500 words 'short'?), is because it would otherwise be too long, and therefore maybe too hard to follow. Hope you can bear with me^^**

**Im probably gonna write this part in three more parts, two feat. the two groups and one with everyone together, so look forward to that!**

**Oh, and the there is the chritsmas/new years special. The next introduction of new spirit is porbably gonna be next year. Lets hope the world doesnt end before that!XD**

**What more to say... well...**

**Like and review!**


	8. Chp8:MeetingofSpiritsPart2: Shoppinmalls

Chapter 8: Tsuba-Yuu-Washi-Ten-Mado-Hika group

The Tsubasa group went their own way to the shopping mall- or to be more precise, it was the females who dragged the boys into the shopping mall, and they were know trying out a lot of different clothes.

"What do you think about this?" Madoka asked Washiza and Hikaru holding up a blue dress.

"That one looks cute!" Hikaru said smiling.

"Yeah, Gingka would probably like it!" Washiza complemented, making Madoka blush in embarresment while Hikaru just giggled at Madokas expression.

"Stop it!" Madoka said embarresed. "Why would you even think I would wear this for Gingkas sake?"

"Hm? Oh, I dont know, the thought just came to my mind, I mean, you act very tsundere when he is with Tenma. Tsundere but cute!"

"Tsundere?" Madoka asked in disbelief. "Well then, if its gonna be that way, how is it going between you and Tsubasa?" Madoka tried to counter, looking back at her teasingly.

"Oh... well, you know..." she said starting to blush as she pointed her fingers against each other. "I think... we actually make good parents, me and Tsubasa!" she said, all the red from her face all of a sudden gone, now appearing on Madokas and Hikarus face.

"Wh-what?" Madoka asked shocked.

"P-parents?" Hikaru asked flustered.

"Well, yeah! I mean, taking care of two Yuu's is quite demadning dont you think?" With that, Hikaru and Madoka let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that she and Tsubasa wasnt you-know-what. "Anyway..." she said before looking at Hikaru. "How's it going with you and Mizugameza?"

"...dont mention him..." Hikaru said in a quiet voice, about to snap from just thinking about him, negative aura swirling around her.

"...ok" Washiza said sweatdropping, not wanting to put this conversation any further. "Anyway, Madoka?" she said hiding a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hm?" she said turning to Washiza who was holding a black and white dress.

"I want you to try this, but first, lets get those things off!" she said as she suddenly took away Madokas top, and threw it away, leaving Madoka almost topless, except for a white little tank top.

"KYAAAAA! What are you doing!?" she asked surprised and embarresed, as she quickly entered a changing room.

"Now that those things are off, lets get you in this, but first..." she said, evilly glaring at Madoka, shivering in fear.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!" Madoka screamed, making Hikaru wonder what Washiza was doing to Madoka.

* * *

Elsewhere, the boys was waiting for the girls to finish their shopping round, bored to death.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Yuu growled. "How much longer do we have to wait!?" he asked irritated, flailing his arms and legs.

"Keep quiet, you shouting wont make them finish any sooner," Tsubasa calmly said as he was reading a book he bought just for this occasion. Never did he think that he would ever have to re-read it again.

"Tsubasaaaaaaaa! Why are girls always taking such a long time picking a few measily clothes!?" Tenbin asked kicking his feets against the bench they were sitting on.

"Tenbin, thats a question no one will ever no the answer off," Tsubasa said as he remembered the time he spent with Gan Gan Galaxy, where everyone had to wait for Madokas shopping tour, and always having to carry the stuff she brought. _"Was there really any need to buy six different swimsuits?"_ he thought as he remembered the times.

"Oi, Tsubasa!" they could hear Washiza calling from the cloth store. For some reason, she was hiding her body, only poking her head out. Confused, Tsubasa and the two boys went to the store, and then Washiza quickly ran inside the store. When they entered they saw Washiza waving to them from the changing room. When they came closer she suddenly fled inside, confusing them even more. When they went into the changing rooms, they were meet by a big surprise; one of the rooms suddenly opened, and inside was Washiza, Hikaru and Madoka all dressed in cute dresses and hairstyles. Madoka wore a black and white dress, with her hair tied in pigtails. Hikaru wore a striped skirt, a white shirt with a black blazer, with her hair tied in a pony tail, making her look like a school girl. Washiza was wearing a short black dress, showing her legs wich was covered with black leggings, and on top a black small jerkin, and she had her hair braid. The only one who looked enthusiatic was Washiza, while the two others were obviously embarresed.

Tenbin was stunned, cause he has never seen girls prettier than this, and was completly red. Yuu was just quiet, while Tsubasa, the calmest and collected of all, was completly quiet. Never before had he seen the girls he has known for so long as cutely dressed like this. Hikaru was looking good, but Madoka and Washiza? Tsubasa always thought Madoka was avarge, but her cute and fluffy dress, and her piggytails made her look just adorable, and he had known her for how long? Never before had he seen her this cute. And Washiza? No words could even begin what Tsubasa thought about her. Her sexy tight dress, those long legs, and her nice braid hair... _"Oh god..." _Tsubasa thought, trying to calm his inner feelings.

"Hm? Tsubasa, is something wrong?" Washiza asked, putting her face closer to his, wich Tsubasa quickly responed by tugging his head back.

"No... nothing" he silently answered.

"You lie!" Washiza smirked as she poked Tsubasas cheeck, causing him to blush a bit slightly.

"...what were you doing?" Yuu asked.

"Hm? We wanted to surprise you guys, as thanks for making you wait so long!" Washiza answered, while Hikaru and Madoka angrily blushed in behind.

"...pfff... HAHAHA! You guys looked ridicolous!" Yuu was laughing loudly poiting at them, pissing Madoka and Hikaru off

"...oh really?" Madoka asked pissed.

"It seems you dont understand how embarrising it was for us two to comply to Washizas order..." Hikaru said looking menacily at Yuu.

"Hahaha... what?" Yuu asked a bit afraid.

"Yuu, come with us!" Madoka said as she took Yuu's hand and dragged him inside the changing room together with Hikaru, leaving a confused Washiza, Tsubasa, and still red Tenbin outside.

"Hey, wait, what are... HEY STOP IT! NO PLEASE, STOOOOOOP!"

"Oh no, you are not getting away from laughing at us!" Hikarus voice could be heared from inside.

Curious, Washiza went in, and was about to burst out laughing if she didnt hinder herself. She then entered, telling Tsubasa and Tenbin to quietly wait outside.

"STOP IT! THATS CHILD ABUSE, STOOOP IIIIT!" Yuu could be heard yelling from inside.

"Grrr, stay still Yuu!" Madoka angrilly yelled.

"NEVER!"

"Yuu, if you stay still, there will be cake afterwards," Washiza said.

Afterwards, there was a moment of silence, before they opened the changing room and revealed an embarresed Yuu dressed in a cute little black dress with lots of white ribbons in his hair. Tsubasa and Tenbin couldnt hold back their laughter, and just bawled of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Yuu, you look exactly like a girl!" Tenbin teased his master.

"You dont look like just a little kid anymore; you look like a cute little girl now, Yuu!" Tsubasa couldnt help but laugh at his former team mate.

"BAAAKAAAS!" Yuu yelled almost crying from embarresment.

"Aww, dont cry Yuu, we all think you look so cute!" Washiza comforted him.

"Hm, but you could just tell by his hair that its Yuu..." Madoka remarked. Just then, a lightbulb popped above Hikaru.

"Hey guys, how about..." she said before whispering something into the other girls ears, and instang giggle was heard from the girls. Madoka then headed off somewhere, while Yuu and the other girl swent back to the changing room.

"Can I take this off now?" Yuu asked.

"Sure, we wouldnt want to destroy Kotones dress!"

Tsubasa guessed Yuu and Kotone were the same size, and that dressed that was for Kotone luckily fit Yuu.

Then Madoka came back with some bottle and entered the room.

"Hey, stop staring! Im only in my underwear!" Yuu said from inside the room.

"Hey, I have seen you in swim trunks, some underwear isnt going to bother anyone," Madoka could be heard saying.

"Comes from the girl that explained the difference between bikinis and girls underwear when Gingka..."

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Hahaha- wait, what are you doing to my- hmhmhmgmhm?"

All of a sudden, Yuu's mouth was being shut by someones hand.

"HMMM!? HNGHGNGHGNGHGNGH!"

"Aw come on Yuu, stop struggling!" Hikaru said a bit irritated.

"HHNGGGHGHGHGHNGHGNGHGGNGHGNG HGNGHGNGH!"

"Yuu! Stop it, or we will mess up really bad!" Madoka yelled.

"HHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!HNGHGNGHGGNHGGNGHN GHGN GHGNGGHGHGNGHGN!"

"Yuu, afterwards, there will be cake!" Washiza said to Yuu.

"HMMNGHGNGMGGHGNGHGNGHGNGGHGG HHH!"

"Ok then, Tsubasa will pay for as much cake as you want," Washiza then tried, wich seemed to calm Yuu down.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

After a few minutes, the girls came out, smiling brightly for some reason. Tsubasa really wondered: what could POSSIBLY beat Yuu being forced to dress as a girl?

The answer;

Yuu being forced to wear a very girly blue dress, but with his hair no longer resembling his usual hair, instead flowing back through his neck, making him look nothing like a boy and instead look exactly like a little girl.

"May I present to you: Tendo Yuu!" Washiza presented him in a typical anchor man, causing him to blush even more. His hair was decorated with hairpins and ribbons, and the dress reached only to his tighs, making him constanly try and hold it down so it wouldnt reveal his underwear.

Tsubasa and Tenbin didnt know whatever to laugh or be quiet. Tenbin decided to blush, while Tsubasa decided to be quiet; for a minute there, he didnt think that was Yuu, instead he thought it was a complete stranger the girls had kidnapped. My god was he cute!

"Hmmm, can I change back now...?" Yuu embarrassedly asked, this time almost crying.

Seeing Yuu about to cry, the girls started to question their decision to change Yuu's hair style.

"Oh, sure..." Madoka said, feeling only a little guilty.

Yuu then went in and took of the dress and put on his real clothes. However, his hair wouldnt go back the way it was.

"Hey, when will my hair go back to normal?" he silently asked Madoka.

"Dont worry, it shouldnt take more then a few days. Im sorry," Madoka apoligized, actually feeling guilty.

"Yeah, its my fault, you shouldnt feel bad Yuu, you look really pretty, Im not lying!" Hikaru apoligized and try to sheer him up.

"Hm..." he quietly said before walking off.

Feeling bad for his friend, Tsubasa decided to try and share him up.

"Hey Yuu? You wanna get you cake now?" he asked trying to comfort him.

"...I want a lot..." Yuu said a bit mad.

"Heh, sure."

"...I want so much until I cant eat anymore..."

"How much is that?"

"I dont know..."

"What kind of cake do you want?"

"Doesnt matter..."

"Ok then, we will have sandwich cake!"

"What? Are out of your mind? We will have strawberry, chocolat, ice cream, and all the good cake! Not some disgusting sandwich cake!"

"But didnt you say it didnt matter?" Tsubasa said chuckling a bit.

"I take it back! We will have candy cake, pancake cake, daim cake, fruit cake and all the other tasty cakes!" Yuu said now happily, while Tsubasa just laughed at Yuu's list of cakes.

"...you would think they are father and son or something..." Hikaru happily said looking at the pair.

"Yeah, or maybe even brothers?" Madoka asked relieved that Yuu isnt angry anymore.

_"Yeah, didnt I say that? Tsubasa is like a really good father for you Yuu, or maybe even better,a brother?" _Washiza thought for herself as she watched Yuu and Tsubasa holding hands while Yuu led Tsubasa to the nearest cake store.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think?**

**Next time: Kareoke singing and Burger King!**

**Until then, you could vote for your favorite character(s) in the new poll in my profile, and please check my profile for the OCquiz, if you want to know more about your favorite spirits!**

**Till next time;**

**Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: MoS Part 3: Beyblade Carols

Chapter 9: Gin-Ten-Mizu-Masa-Ikka-Zeo-Toby-Kogitsu-Kotone group

"Whoa, this is a mall!?" Kotone gasped in amesement, looking at the grand inside of the building they entered. Never before has she seen anything like it.

"Its huge!" Tenma shout as she she was also surprised.

"Oh, you think this is huge?" Masamune asked the girls.

"If so, you should see the malls in america; they are HUGE!" Zeo remarked, taking the girls by shock.

"Yeah, they are the perfect places for beybattles!" Gingka said as he remembered duking it out with HD academy around the town, and later got the urge to do once again with his friends.

"Yeah, those places could actually have been built for the purpose of beyblading!" Masamune realized, with support from a very enthusiastic Gingka.

"Lets do it right now!" Gingka declared as he steadied his launcher. "Let it..."

"DONT!" Toby and Zeo screamed at the same time, not wanting to repeat the same thing last time where they were forced to pay the damage by doing very, VERY, hard labour.

"Ok..." Gingka said dissapointed. He then noticed all the bey spirits have ran over to a fountain, and they were looking at something in the bottom.

"Gingka! Come quickly!" Tenma shouted to Gingka who hurried to where she was. "Gingka, there are coins at the bottom of this pool!" Tenma said with sparkles as she pointed at some coins lying at the bottom of the fountain. "Gingka, can I take some?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"So that I can buy as much ice cream as I want!" she declared with sparkling eyes.

"Um, Tenma, i dont think you are allowed to take money from there," Gingka said, earning a dissapointed look from Tenma.

"Why?"

"Because, for some reason, the money that people throw in the fountain belongs to the store... I think..." Gingka tried to explain.

"Then why are Ikka Kuju and Mizugameza doing it then?" Tenma said pointing at Ikka Kuju with his upper body in the water nabbing coins, while Mizugameza was literaly swimming in the fountain putting coins in his pocket.

"IKKA KUJU! MIZUGAMEZA!" Gingka and Masamune called, trying to drag the two out of the water.

"... who the f*ck is stupid enough to throw more then 1000 yen in a pool?" Ikka Kuju asked breathing hevily.

"I heard of these places before, but I never thought people was dumb enough to throw money in a fountain!" Mizugameza said while putting a handfull of coins in his pockets.

"You know that what you are doing is against the law?" Toby asked the two.

"F*CK THE LAW, IM A BEYBLADE!" Ikka and Mizugameza said pointing at Toby.

* * *

Later everyone started getting hungry, so everyone decided to eat lunch, and went for Burger King. Thanks to Ikka and Mizugameza 'taking' some money from the fountain, they didnt hae to pay much, but as punishment, they would have to pay for everyone.

"The f*ck should I pay for you sh*t holes?" Ikka Kuju angrily said munching his hamburger, looking at Toby, who without trying became the group leader.

"Because you 'stole' money from this mall, and its only right that you should pay back, but instead of putting it back in the fountain, I think its wiser to pay it back through other means, like paying for our meals," Toby said bluntly drinking from his coke.

"Ikka-san, can I have some Ice cream?" Kotone asked Ikka Kuju kindly.

"Now f*cking way Im..." he was about to say, but noticing Tobys cold stare he decided to comply. "...fine, wich ice cream do you want?" he asked as he searched his pocket for some money.

"Yay!" Kotone cheered as she went to the cashier to get some ice cream.

"Wasnt so hard, now wasnt it?" Kogitsuneza taunted Ikka.

"Shut up! Dont forget who is paying for your f*cking meal!"

"Actually, Mizugameza-san was the one who paid for my meal," he said as he pointed to the tanned spirit.

Being bored (again), he decided to tease someone, and spotting Kotone with her ice cream, he saw his new target.

"Girlie, I will feed you your ice cream..." he wispered silently to Kotone.

"Hm? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Hm... ok!" she said as she handed her glas of ice cream.

"Now, say 'ahhh'" he commanded as he took a big scoop of ice cream and held it in front of Kotones mouth.

Kotone, uncertain if that much ice cream would fit in her mouth, was hesitant, wich Mizugameza took notice off.

"If you think its too much, just lick off a little before swallowing it."

A bit hesitant, Kotone obligied and licked a bit off the ice cream, and for reasons unknown, she felt slightly embarrsesed.

"Thats good, now lick the edges so it wont drop."

Again she complied, and gently licked the scoop in circles, givin the scoop a nice firm round form.

"Its probably small enough to fit in your mouth now," Mizugameza said, as he put the now much smaller scoop close to her mouth, but the moment it was about to énter her mouth, Mizugameza suddenly pulled away his hand a bit, forcing Kotone to lean a bit for her tounge to touch the ice cream. "Great, now..."

"WTF ARE YOU DOING!?" A shocked Toby asked as he noticed what Mizugameza was doing with his bey partner.

"Um, feeding her ice cream?" Mizugameza said sarcastly, earning an angry look from Toby.

"... Hikaru, I wish you were here right now..." Gingka silenlty cried.

"...Mizugameza..." Tenma silently whispered.

* * *

After finishing eating, and after Toby scolding Mizugameza (falcon punching him back to the fountain), everyone aimlessly wandered around until something caught Kotones eye. She then walked to Toby and asked him:

"Toby, whats that?" she said pointing to a store with the sign KARAeoKE.

"Oh, thats a karaoke bar, where you can sing together..." after hearing the word 'singing' Kotones eyes instantly began to sparkle, as she began dragging Toby to the karaeoke bar.

"Please, please, PLEASE can we go there, please Toby-onichan!?" Kotone asked pleadingly, purposeley adding 'onichan' to make him agree. Toby, uncertain, turned to the others, and they seemed to nood in agreement.

"Ok then, lets go then!" Toby said as he walked with a very happy Kotone holding his hand dancing of joy.

After renting a room for one and a half hour, everyone got drinks, and decided the other in who would sing.

"Ill go first then!" Masamune declared as he entered the song name in the karaeoke machine.

"What are you gonna sing?" Toby asked his friend, to wich he replied; "You just have to wait and see!

When the song(?) began, weird techno sound were heard, souding eerie, giving off an uneasy feeling as it intensed, before the song title appeare on the screen.

_Off the Chain_

_Toss&Turn_

_off the chain ikuze touzai nan boku  
off the chain zenshin chou kou soku  
off the chain mawase mawase muju ryoku  
off the chain off the chain uh huh huh huh_

_Hey yo number one ni naritaku jibun de kangae naosou_  
_kantan ni mitsukaranai find your own way_  
_kou soku netto de international kinda_  
_haitaku no tori ai te wo risaachi_

_research your digital kaisen internet_  
_spin like a beyblade_

_Hey yo jiko seigyo dekinakya omae no make_  
_Ah don't you use a bey_  
_omushi omae no kaachan yobi dashite_

_maware maware tomaru koto nee_  
_blazay blazay tell me tell me what you said_  
_tell me what you said tell me tell me_  
_what you said_

_off the chain ikuze touzai nan boku_  
_off the chain zenshin chou kou soku_  
_off the chain mawase mawase muju ryoku_  
_off the chain off the chain uh huh huh huh_

_off the chain ikuze touzai nan boku_  
_off the chain off the chain_  
_off the chain_

_off the chain mawase mawase muju ryoku_  
_off the chain off the chain_  
_off the chain_

As the finale, Masamune pointed his index finger to the foor, doing his signature #1 pose.

"YEAH, MY BOSS IS THE MAN!" Ikka Kuju screamed while the others applauded, surprised that Masamune could sing pretty decenlty.

"Haha, thank you, thank you everybody!" Masamune said as he walked down the stage.

"Now, who's turn is it next?" Zeo asked, to wich Kogitsuneza and Tenma both raised their hands.

"Huh? You two are gonna sing together?" Gingka asked confused.

"Well, Kogitsuneza asked if I would like to sing a song together with him, and I thought "why not"?" Tenma asked a bit embaressed.

"Actually, Tenma will be doing all the singing, and I will act as the... 'backup singer' as you may call it," Kogitsune said as he and Tenma together walked up on the stage.

As Tenma walked up on stage, she began to tremble a bit, nervous as this is the first time she is singing in front of people. Noticing that, Kogitsuneza decided to give her some advice.

"Remember; we are only doing it for fun, there is no need to be worried!"

With those words, Tenma could relax, and as she inhaled and exhaled, the song began. The entire song was Tenma singing with Kogitsuneza as backup.

_Sign of Wish_

_Makiyo_

_T: Tsukamaeta yume wa itsumo katachi wo kaete shimau kara_

_K:(u kara)_

_T: Kidzukanai uchi ni subete nakushiteru koto mo aru desho_

_TK: Dakedo kitto_

_T: Sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi _

_K: Kokoro ga itamu kara_

_T: Wasurekaketeta omoi no kakera_

_TK: Mienai asu ni sagasou yo_

_TK: I BELIEVE MY DREAM_

_T: Hakanai kedo kono sekai no katasumi de_

_Samishisa o koraenagara kagayaku hi wo _

_TK: matte iru_

_T: Itsumademo kienai _

_TK: A SIGN OF WISH_

_T: Nemuranai yoru ni hitori ibasho wo sagashitsudzuketeru_

_K: (keteru...)_

_T: Kiesou na hoshi ni hitotsu negai wo todokerareru made_

_TK: Kimi wa motto_

_T: Tsuyoku naru koto kodoku datte koto _

_K: mou __wakatteru kara_

_TK: __Tooi maboroshi oikakeru yo ni_

_T: Mezameru sora ni tobidatou_

_TK: NANAIRO_

_T: no niji ni tokeru _

_JINIA no saku ano oka de_

_TK:Taiyou ga _

_T: waraikakeru mabushii yume shinjiteru_

_Itsumademo _

_TK: mitsumete _

_A SIGN OF WISH_

_(interlude, were Tenma and Kogitsuneza close their eyes, slowly dancing to the rythm before singing again)_

_TK: I BELIEVE MY DREAM_

_T: Hakanai kedo kono sekai no _

_TK: katasumi de_

_T: Samishisa o koraenagara _

_TK: kagayaku hi wo matte iru_

_T: Itsumademo kienai _

_TK: A SIGN OF WISH_

As they finished, all the others were quiet. Afraid that they maynot have liked it, Tenma began getting scared.

"Was it bad?" she asked, afraid.

"Bad? THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, AMZING!" Gingka cheered with amezement as he applauded wildly, comforting Tenma.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Well, wasnt so bad..." Ikka Kuju said quietly looking away, while Tenma gleefully smiled.

"Didnt now you could sing so well!" Zeo praised his spirit.

"Well, I was mostly backup singing, Tenma is the one who deserves credits!" Kogitsuneza said as he applauded Tenma.

"Thanks a lot, Kogitsuneza-san!" Tenma cheered as she hugged him and rubbed her check against his.

"Ok, so who is next?" Gingka asked.

"Its your turn Gingka!" Tenma said, as she handed the mic to her master.

"Already?" Gingka said a bit nervous. "Well then, lets go!" he said as he entered the stage. He took a moment before deciding wich song he would sing, but after picking one, he looked content. As he prepared himself, the lyrics began to appear on the screen.

_Jet_

_Fairy Fore_

_GO SHOOT!_

_( a guitar solo is heard before loud music starts playing, wich Gingka starts headbanging to)_

_Kaenai mainichi Tsukaku to boya ite  
Kirana koto ga areba Sugu ni hekon dari_

_Dakedo ii toko Kimi ni misetakute_  
_Sonna boku no sesuji Shakii to shiteta_

_Ganbaru no wa, Shoujiki ittara,_  
_Mada mendou Tayorinaishi Tsukare sou dakedo_  
_Nigeteru dake ja, namerareppa nashi, Tashika ni... kuyashii kara_

_Hate nai kono yume wo mawase!_  
_Supiido wo kasoku shinagara!_  
_Sora no teppen e Kakenobore!_  
_Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou!_  
_Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai!_  
_Honki no mirai sagasou!_

_Jounetsu nante sa Uzai ki ga shiteita_  
_Isshou kenmei to ka Yurushite hoshikara!_

_Kimi ni jouzu ni Nanka noserareta_  
_Sonna boku no kimochi Joubu ni naru!_

_Iiwake shite, Sunderu uchi wa,_  
_Sore wa sore demo yokatta yo Rakuchin dakara_  
_Demo kimetara, iji datta aru, Saigo wa... waratte yare!_

_Hate nai kono yume wo mawase!_  
_Kokoro no suicchi ON ni shite sa!_  
_Tokoton ikimashou Doko mademo!_  
_Genjitsu kowasenai nara!_  
_Hoshii mono te ni iranai sa!_  
_Honki de mirai tsukamou!_

_(interlude where Gingka starts headbanging really hard and starts playing air guitarr, while the others cover their ears cause of Gingka singing out of tune- the only one really enjoing it is Tenma)_

_Hate nai kono yume wo mawase!  
Supiido wo kasoku shinagara!  
Sora no teppen e Kakenobore!  
Jibun ni maketetakunai deshou!  
Kakko tsuke demo ii ja nai!  
Honki, de sagasou... _

_Hate nai kono yume wo mawase!_  
_Kokoro no suicchi ON ni shite sa!_  
_Tokoton ikimashou Doko mademo!_  
_Genjitsu kowasenai nara!_  
_Hoshii mono te ni iranai sa!_  
_Honki de mirai tsukamou!_

_Saa, Mukai kaze no... naka e!_

_(music slowly fades away as Gingka slower and slower stops playing airguitarr)_

As Gingka opens his eyes after playing air guitarr, he notices that the only one applauding is Tenma- all the others seem to be in serious ear pain.

"... alright, who is next?" a depressed Gingka asks, with Tenma trying to comfort him.

"Alright, its my turn!" Ikka Kuju shouts as he heads off to the stage, stealing the mic, selects a song and begins with a heavy metal solo, wich Ikka Kuju begins headbanging to.

_Bokura no Jidai_

_Makoto Kumai_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Merai no satomerunda atsui kodou tokihanate_

_Mayotteru baai janai yare run daro? Go Shoot Beyblade!_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Butsukaru tabi ni migaki wo kakete_

_Tsuyosa te ni shitai!_

_Karamawari datte honki dakara sa_

_Yarinuite misero!_

_Makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e_

_Kimochi hitotsu de ikeru_

_Go ahead I'm dreaming now!_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aruno sa_

_Semaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Kono mune no oku harisake sou na_

_Yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru_

_(Break out! Break out! Break out! Break out!)_

_(Ikka Kuju sings in a very dark and loud voice, impressing only Masamune, while the others are covering their ears)_

_Kabe wo miagete tatte kotae ha otite konai sa_

_Machigae osorezu ni misetsukero Go Shoot Beyblade!_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Huto shita toki ni kiduku yasashisa yuuki ga afureru_

_Mawari michi datte muda janai hazu_

_Ima wo kake nukero!_

_Kuruita tesou kiseki bokura no jidai e_

_Giri giri genkai made_

_Go ahead I'm dreaming now!_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Itami koso wakeaeru deai ga aruno sa_

_Mezasu mirai ga soko de temaneiteru_

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Taisetsu na hibi iro asenu you ni_

_Egaki tsuduke yo tsuki nukero kimete yaruze_

_(calming interlude, making the ones covering their ears relax a bit, as Ikka Kuju slowly headbangs to the tempo, while Masamune cheers his lungs out)_

_Kuruita tesou kiseki bokura no jidai e!_

_Giri giri genkai made_

_Go ahead I'm dreaming now!_

_Makiokose ima kiseki bokura no jidai e_

_Kimochi hitotsu de ikeru_

_Go ahead I'm dreaming now!_

_(Break out! Break out!) _

_Dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aruno sa_

_Semaru mirai mo koete _

_Sono saki e to! _

_(Break out! Break out!)_

_Kono mune no oku harisake sou na_

_Yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru_

_(Break out! Break out! BREAK OUT!)_

At the last 'break out', Ikka Kuju screamed as loud as he could, causing passerbies outside to cover their ears. Inside the room, everyone was covering their ears for dear life, except for Masamune who cheered for Ikka Kuju.

"You were awesome!" Masamune screamed around his spirit.

"..."

"Huh?" Masamune asked not hearing what Ikka Kuju said.

"..."

"I think he lost his voice while singing..." Kotone said, to wich Ikka Kuju nodded in agreement.

"Well, you sang as loud as Ozzy Ozbourne, so its no surprise..." Zeo commented.

"Well, lets take a break before continuing!" Toby said as he began taking some of the food on the table.

"Um..." Kotone said shyly. "Can I go ahead and sing now?"

"Sure, feel free!" Toby encouraged, as she left the seats to take the stage.

_"Finally, its my turn!"_ she thought for herself, as she took time deciding wich song she wanted to sing. After making her choice, she shut her eyes, waiting for the poppy music to appear, and began singing for the first time she became a human.

_Oh Yes!_

_Sista with Yuka_

_Zutto bokura wa sono saki wo mezashite kita  
Donna itami mo yuuki ni kaete!  
Yatto kidzuita hontou no tsuyosa tte yatsu ni  
Zettai makenai sou jibun ni!_

_Shinjita michi wo yuku..._  
_Sousa mirai e!_  
_Yasashii kaze ga fuku yo... dokomade mo!_

_(Oh Yes!) Bokura wa ima (Yes!) hitotsu nano sa_  
_Kachimake dake ja tsumara nai!_  
_(Oh Yes!) Onaji sora wo (Yes!) miageteru yo_  
_Yume wo egakou, issho ni!_

_(Interlude were Kotone softly dances to the beat while the others looks amazed at her performance)_

_Kitto kenka mo sugu warai banashi ni naru_  
_Chanto kimochi to kimochi kawasou!_  
_Itsuka fuan ni butsukaru himo kuru dakedo_  
_Zenzen heiki sa hitori janai!_

_Gamushara ni kake nukete... ame ga futte mo_  
_Nukumori ga aru kara, kono mune ni!_

_(Oh Yes!) Bokura wa ima (Yes!) tabi datsu sa_  
_Tachi domatte cha tsukame nai!_  
_(Oh Yes!) Yume no tobira (Yes!) ashita no kaze_  
_Me wo sorasaz_

_u, ni arukou!_

_(a more hihop like interlude plays, but Kotone keeps the same soft dance as before, but tries to move a little more bouncy so it fits with the hiphop. Toby and the others are amazed with Kotones wonderfull voice and her composure at the stage!)_

_Gamusharani kakenukete... ame ga futte mo  
Nukumori ga aru kara... kono mune ni!_

_(everyone starts clapping in tact with the music)_

_(Oh Yes!) Bokura wa ima (Yes!) hitotsu nano sa_  
_Kachimake dake ja tsumara nai_  
_(Oh Yes!) Onaji sora wo (Yes!) miage teru yo_  
_Yume wo egakou issho ni!_

_(Oh Yes!) Bokura wa ima (Yes!) tabi datsu sa_  
_Tachi domatte cha tsukame nai_  
_(Oh Yes!) Yume no tobira (Yes!) ashita no kaze_  
_Me wo sorasazu ni, arukou!_

_(Kotone slowly dances until the song ends, where she at the end twirls with the hand holding the mic raised, as everyone applauds wildly)_

"You were amazing!" Gingka shouted.

"Yeah, you were great!" Masamune said, high-fiving the girl.

"You were wonderfull!" Tenma said smilingly.

"Couldnt have done it better..." Kogitsune compliments in his own way.

"You were certainly not bad, thats for sure!" Ikka Kuju complimented in his way.

"You sang beautifully..." Mizugameza said approaching her, only to be tackled by Zeo.

"Hands off! Anyway, you were fantastic!" the red hair said with a thumbs up.

"You did a great job, im proud off you!" Toby said as he rubbed Kotone on her head, while she was crying tears of happiness, not only because everyone loved it so much, but also because this was the first time she has ever sung as a human, wich she has longed for a very long time.

"Everyone..." she said, tears running down her face as she smiled. "...thank you!"

* * *

**Merry Chritsmas everybody!**

**Like and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: MoS: The longest chapter

Chapter 10- Partying

"OMG, is that Yuu!?" Gingka asked in laughter when he saw a pic of a girly looking Yuu in a dress, with his hair flowing back his neck.

"Hey, stop it!" Yuu screamed, his hair still making him look like a girl, causing the karaoke group too laugh unstoppably at Yuu.

"Im sorry, but you… OMG Yuu, you looks so much like a girl!" Gingka screamed laughing.

"HAHA, Yuu, if I didn't know you I would think you were actually were a girl!" Masamune screamed in his laughter.

"Shut up!" Yuu shouted, holding back his tears.

"Aw come on, its nothing to be ashamed off! You know, you look really cute with you hair down like that!" Tenma said, cuddling with an embarrassed Yuu.

"You look so cute when you look like a girl!" Kotone said hugging Yuu, making Yuu blush more then he already did, while Gingka and some other guys watched in envy.

"Well Yuu, its not that bad if you're popular among the ladies, right?" Kogitsuneza asked teasingly.

"Who knew small boys dressing up as girls could be such a chick magnet?" Mizugameza said, looking feeling a bit jealous at Yuu.

"Hey, stop it, its disgusting!" Yuu screamed struggling to escape Tenmas and Kotones grasp.

"Hm? What's disgusting?" Tenma asked a bit surprised.

"Hugging, cuddling, kissing, all that stuff is disgusting!" Yuu screamed still struggling.

Hearing that, Tenma and Kotone started giggling, and looked at each other and nooded.

"But Yuu, that's no good!" Kotone fake-scolded.

"What?" Yuu asked confused.

Without warning, Tenma suddenly tugged Yuu in her chest, squeezing him suddenly. Surprised, Yuu started to struggle, but Tenma was hugging her to tight, making it almost impossible to escape.

"Hmmm! Hmmmmm!" Yuu screamed, unable to say a word since his face was stuck above Tenma's chest.

"Its no use! You are gonna stay like this until you learn to enjoy cuddling!" Tenma screamed, not letting Yuu go.

After raising his head, Yuu was finally able to speak. "Please, stop it!" Yuu said, red as a tomato. Grinning, Tenma nodded against Kototne.

"Ok, but you have to do something else then!" Tenma said gleefully.

"What?"

Suddenly, Kotone pouted her lips and smooched Yuu's check, not only embarrassing him, but it also made him lose control of himself.

"Wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Yuu screamed at a slightly embarrassed Kotone.

"Teaching you how to enjoy the things you 'disgust'!" Tenma said poking teasingly at Yuu, before pouting HER lips against him.

"…NO NO NO NO!" Yuu screamed as he finally escaped and ran towards Washiza and Tsubasa. "WHAAA! TSUBASAAAA! WASHIZA!" Yuu screamed as he tearfully ran towards his care takers.

"Oops…" Kotone said.

"Maybe we overdid it…" Tenma giggled, while Gingka, Mizugameza, Masamune and Zeo looked at the running Yuu with jealousy.

"Lucky bastard…" they all cursed in unison.

* * *

"WAAAA! Washiza!" Yuu screamed as he came charging to who was cutting meat.

"Hm? What's the matter Yuu?".

"Kotone and Tenma did disgusting things to me!" Yuu screamed making Washiza and Tsubasa drop their knives.

"What?" Tsubasa asked shocked.

"Exactly what kind of… 'disgusting' things did they do to you?" Washiza asked smiling manically, holding her knife, ready to strike anytime.

"They cuddled with me, they hugged me, and they KISSED me! It was disguisting!" Yuu screamed in terror, while Tsubasa and Washiza just frowned in response.

"…Yuu, there is nothing disgusting about what they did…" Tsubasa said annoyed as he picked up his knife and continued cutting meat.

"Yuu, when you get older, you are gonna enjoy what you think is 'disgusting'," Washiza said smiling, as she began cutting onion.

Mad at how they just ignored that he was 'bullied' by two girls, Yuu decided to try and get his revenge. He considered messing up their cooking, but after he realized that he would probably be forced to eat whatever they cooked up, he decided to avoid that kind of revenge.

"Well, if its nothing disgusting for you guys then, why don't you do it!?" Yuu suddenly asked, causing Tsubasa to accidently cut his finger.

"Ow! Wait, what?" Tsubasa asked shocked about what Yuu just asked, while Washiza just giggled out of embarrassment.

"Oh Yuu, people just don't kiss each other like that… usually, the person has to wanna kiss that person!" Washiza explained, blushing a bit.

"Yeah Yuu, there is really no point in doing it if you don't want to…" Tsubasa said hiding and pinching his bleeding finger.

"But I didn't want to be kissed like that!" Yuu screamed with teary eyes. Seeing him like that, Tsubasa decided to give in.

"Alright, I will go talk to them so that they don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good," Tsubasa said smiling before his face twisted in pain.

"Tsubasa? ... hey, what happened to your finger?" Washiza asked worried when she noticed Tsubasas bleeding finger.

"Oh? Its nothing, I will out a bandage on it later!" Tsubasa said panicky, confusing Yuu.

"_Why is he panicking so much about a wound? And why did he hide it in the first place?" _Yuu thought.

"It might get infected!" Washiza said worrying about Tsubasa, who began sweat dropping.

"Its nothing, really!" Tsubasa said with a panicking smile on his face.

"I don't believe you, come here!" she said in a determined tone as she took his hand and began sucking on Tsubasas bleeding finger, causing Yuu's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

"Hey, stop it!" Tsubasa said as he felt Washiza sucking the blood out of his wound.

"Your wound might get infected, this is the most effective way!" Washiza said determined.

"But what about… UGH!" Tsubasa grunted when he felt Washiza sucking his wound harder, probably her way of telling him to be quiet.

Meanwhile, Yuu was silently watching the weirdness in front if him. Forget kissing, screw Tsubasa waking up with an unknown women in his bed, this was something in a level of its own!

After a few seconds Washiza let go of Tsubasa finger which has stopped bleeding, and searched for a first aid kit, and took a bandage and put on Tsubasas finger.

"There, now its all fixed!" Washiza said triumphantly while Tsubasas face was red because of all the 'excitement'.

"You know you have just used antibiotics, right?" Tsubasa frowned.

"But that would have been painful, right? My method is better!" Washiza said winking her eye against Tsubasa.

"You…" Tsubasa said tired, before noticing a pale wide-eyed Yuu sitting there lifeless. "Yuu?"

* * *

"We're sorry Yuu," Tenma and Kotone apologized to Yuu, both with bumps on their head.

"Its ok…" Yuu said, still a bit shaken by the sight Washiza and Tsubasa showed him.

"Anyway, food is ready!" Madoka said as she brought a plate full with ham and other kinds of meat to a big set table.

"Oh… it all smells soooo good!" Masamune said drolling over the food.

"Hm, Madoka, your cooking is the best!" Gingka said as the smell of all the food made him temporary float- or that's how it felt for Gingka.

"Aw, come on Gingka!" Madoka said flattered, while secretly looking triumphantly at Tenma. _"1-0 to Madoka in cooking!"_ she thought for herself.

"?" Tenma thought when she noticed Madoka looking at her.

"Hey, she didn't make ALL the food!" Hikaru said as she brought salad to the table.

"… salad? Really?" Masamune asked disappointed, earning an angry glare from Hikaru.

"Are you f*ckin serious about salad?" Ikka Kuju asked, also earning a cold glare from Hikaru.

"Aw come on, salad is good for health!" Toby tried to sound positive.

"Yeah, but together with hamburger, I'm not so sure…" Kogitsuneza remarked.

"Doesn't matter, let's eat!" Gingka said as he dug into his hamburger which he prepared amazingly fast- the others haven't even began yet.

"Hey Gingka, bet you can't beat me in an eating contest!" Masamune challenged Gingka with an amazingly fast prepared hamburger in hand.

"Oh, you're on!" Gingka said as he began taking big bites from his hamburger, while Masamune copied him.

"HUH? YOU F*CKERS THINK YOU CAN START A CONTEST WITHOUT ME!?" Ikka Kuju yelled as he began eating from TWO hamburgers.

"You guys…" Madoka sighed.

All of a sudden, Gingka stopped, and looked down a bit sad.

"Hm? Whats wrong Gingka?" Tenma asked her master.

"It feels like we are… missing something…" Gingka said a bit sad.

"…yeah, I understand," Madoka said also a bit sad.

"What?" Hikaru asked the two.

"We are missing some people!" Gingka said. "Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya! It's not the same partying when they are not around!"

"Yeah, I forgot that Benkei wasn't here, so I accidently made to much meat," Madoka said as she looked at the mountain of meat she brought.

"Yeah, and it was always fun teasing TateKyo with Kenji!" Yuu said happily.

"Yeah, it feels a bit off partying when they are not here…" Gingka said.

"Don't worry so much about it," Tsubasa said, surprising Gingka. "They are probably somewhere training, so you shouldn't worry so much about it; they will come back on their own, and when the time comes, we will have another party," Tsubasa said cheering Gingka and Madoka up.

"…yeah, you're right Tsubasa! I shouldn't sulk so much that they aren't here; I should party when they come back!" Gingka said cheerfully, not feeling sad anymore that his best friends wasn't there. Seeing her master smiling that much, Tenma felt happy for him, as she smiled warmly at him.

Madoka, also feeling happy by Tsubasas word, noticed Tenma looking warmly at Gingka, her feelings of happiness quickly changed to feelings of irritation. _"Tsubasa…" _Madoka silently cursed in her mind.

"BTW Gingka, weren't you in an eating contest or something?"

"… HOLY SH*T I FORGOT! OH F*CK OH F'CK, I'm gonna lose!" Gingka said stressfully as he began swallowing hamburgers.

"…nah, I think you already won," Tsubasa said as he looked at Masamune and Ikka Kuju twisting in stomach pain.

"Hey, Masamune! Are you ok?" Zeo asked his friend. "Want some water?"

"Yeah, sure…" Masamune managed to say in his pain.

"Ikka Kuju-san, are you feeling well?" Kotone asked the unicorn bey.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" Ikka Kuju said in a sickly tone.

"Why do you compete in food eating if the outcome is obvious?" Kogitsuneza asked no one in particular while chewing a chicken.

* * *

"Are you serious! Is this for me?" Kotone said as she held up a blue dress.

"Yeah sure! We bought it for you, so it's only natural that you should have it!" Hikaru said as she and Madoka gave Kotone and Tenma some clothes they bought for them.

"Hey Hikaru, isn't that the dress…" Tenbin asked Hikaru.

"Yes, that's the dress Yuu wore, how come?"

"Shouldn't we…"

"Nah, let it be!" Hikaru said, knowing that Tenbin was going to ask whatever they should tell Kotone that Yuu wore that dress.

"Hey Yuu!" Kotone shouted his name as she ran over to him. "What do you think about this dress?" she asked holding up the blue dress.

Seeing that dress, Yuu began sweating extremely, as horrifying memories began popping up. "Ahh… ah… AHHHHHHHH!" Yuu screamed as he ran around with his arms high up in the air.

"…huh?" a confused Kotone asked surprised, to say the least, while Hikaru, Madoka and Washiza giggled looking at Yuu.

"Yuu…T_T" Tenbin cried seeing his master panicking.

"Alright everybody, line up!" Gingkas scream could be heard.

"Hm? What's going on?" Madoka asked as everyone went outside, and they saw Gingka and the others I front of a bunch of bottles.

"Ikka Kuju, are you feeling well?" Kotone asked when she saw the formerly sick bey.

"Yeah, thanks to some medicine I got from Madoka…" Ikka Kuju replied.

"I'm also feeling fine, thank you for asking," Masamune said feeling ignored.

"That doesn't matter right now, cause there is going to be a war!"

"What? A war?" Madoka asked confused.

"Yeah; Madoka and Masamune, you remember when we celebrated our victory in the world tournament.

"Yeah, I do- oh no, you can't be serious…" Madoka asked frightened.

"Oh, I'm serious alright!" Gingka smiled. "Masamune!"

"Roger!" Masamune saluted, as he and Gingka began shaking the bottles that were in a big box. Gingka and Masamune then took one bottle each and opened them, and the carbonated water began squirting at everyone.

"Ah! Gingka, what are you doing!" Madoka screamed as she was showered in carbonated water.

"Water fight!" Gingka screamed as he sprayed some on the others.

"Oh, you're so dead!" Hikaru said as she swiftly grabbed on bottle and began spraying on Gingka and Masamune. Since she wasn't wearing her work dress, she could swiftly attack the boys from any angle.

"Hey, let me join in!" Yuu and Tenbin said as they opened two bottles and began spraying at everyone. Soon, everyone opened their own bottle and the water fight was under way.

"The battlefield will be Bey Park!" Gingka shouts so everyone can hear before running away. "Good luck everyone!"

* * *

"Take that, you sly fox bastard!" Ikka Kuju screamed as he aimed at Kogitsuneza.

"Oh? You wanna fight against the fox, foal?" Kogitsuneza mocked as he opened two bottles against Ikka Kuju, hitting his eyes.

"Aghh, my eyes!" Ikka Kuju screamed in pain.

* * *

"Come here, come here girls!" Mizugameza said as he chased Madoka and Tenma with unopened bottles.

"KYAAAA! Get lost you perv!" Madoka screamed as she tied to shoot him, but he managed to swiftly dodge it. Soon enough, they were trapped against a wall, while Mizugameza slowly approached with his signature creepy rapeface.

"Now girls, prepare to get wet…" Mizugameza said in a dark voice as he slowly opened the bottles. When all hope seemed lost, Hikaru suddenly appeared and fired her water bottles against Mizugamezas eyes. "Ow, my eyes!"

"Take that! Now, Madoka! Tenma!" Hikaru called as the girls readied their water bottles.

"Wait, you mean…!" Mizugameza realized.

"Yeah, we purposely let you chase us all the way here, so we could get our sweet revenge against you!" Madoka said triumphantly as she and Tenma fired their water bottles.

"BLUARGHH!" was all Mizugameza could say as he was sprayed everywhere. "BLUARGGHH BLUARGHH BLUUUARGH!"

"There is no escape!" Hikaru said as she let out all her frustration on Mizugameza. _"Man, this feels so good!"_

* * *

"I guess the time has come…" Zeo silently said, while staring at Toby.

"Zeo…" Toby said. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You know, there are rumors going on about who the stronger of the two of us are; it's time to figure out who of us is the strongest!" Zeo declares pointing at Toby.

"If that's what you want, then fine…" Toby says with a sad tone.

"When the second hand points at 12, we will draw our weapons!" Zeo declares pointing towards a clock; the second hand was now pointing at 40.

20 seconds left.

19

18

17

16

15

14

Zeo and Toby silently gaze at each other's eyes, one last time.

11

10

The countdown begins.

9

8..

7..

The seconds feel like they are getting slower and slower…

6…

5…

4…

Both bladders embrace their weapons, ready to fire anytime.

3…..

The intensity could be cut in the air with a knife, neither bladders are willing to give up

2…..

Sweat begins forming around their hands…

1….

"_This is it…" _both bladders think as they tightly hold their weapons.

0!

PAAAM!

They both draw their weapons and fire at the same time. It feels like both bladders shot takes forever to advance. Closing in on him, Toby swiftly avoids Zeos shot, while Zeo is hit in the face by Toby's shot.

"BLAAUURGHHH!" Zeo screams as water is poured in his mouth.

"I guess we know which one of us is the stronger, huh?" Toby giggles while lowering his bottle, giving Zeo some time to breath.

"You were awesome, Toby-niichan!" Kotone cheers her master.

"Haha, thanks Kotone!" Toby says as he rubs the back of his hair.

* * *

_A bit earlier_

"Pssst! Hey, Tenbin!"

Tenbin looks at Yuu who is hiding in a small house. "Come inside!" Yuu tells Tenbin.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Yuu says pointing at a box full of carbonated water bottles. "And look over there!" Yuu says pointing towards a big oversized slingshot. "And look!" he said pointing towards the window on the wall. Slowly, Tenbin realizes Yuu's plan.

"But, should we?" Tenbin asks Yuu a bit nervous.

"Dude, this is a water fight; as long as its water, anything is allowed!"

* * *

"…Tsubasa?" Washiza notices Tsubasa hiding behind a tree.

"Shhhh…" Tsubasa hushes against her, looking instensively.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Gingka, Masamune and Yuu," Tsubasa answers. "You wouldn't have happened to see any of them?"

"I saw Yuu heading towards an old cabin in Madokas yard," Washiza whispers in Tsubasas ear.

"Ok, thanks!" Tsubasa says as he with a smirk on his face heads out.

"He was carrying a box full of water bottles, so be prepared!" Washiza warns him, before he stops dead in his tracks.

"What did you say? He was carrying a box full of water bottles?" Tsubasa asks.

"Yes?"

"Was there a window in that cabin?"

"I don't remember… I think so?"

As Tsubasas face turned pale, he began running as fast as possible towards the cabin, with washiza running after him.

"Tsubasa, what's the matter!?" Washiza shouts while running.

"We need to stop Yuu before he…"

PAAAAAAM!

As a loud echo is heard throughout the area, Tsubasa looks with a pale face up to the sky.

"Too late!"

* * *

"What was that?" Masamune asks no one in particular, with a wet Ikka Kuju beside him.

"How should I know?" he answers, before he hears a weird noise. "Masamune, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, and its getting louder!" Masamune says before looking up to the sky. "What the-"

* * *

"Toby, look!" Zeo screams pointing towards the sky.

"What is that? And who did it?" Toby asks.

"It was Yuu," Kogitsuneza says as he appears from a bush. "Yuu put a box of water bottles and put them in a dryer and let it spin before launching it from a cabin.

"Kogitsuneza!" Kotone asks panicking. "Are those things dangerous?"

"No, but it will hurt a lot if one of those things hit you!" Kogitsuneza says as he looks up to the sky.

* * *

"What is that!?" Madoka screams as she points up to the sky.

"Hehehe… you have no chance of survival!" Mizugameza maniacally laughs.

"You know what those things are?" Hikaru asks. "What the hell did you do!?"

"Well, let's just say I told Yuu a way to make this game more, 'interesting'!" Mizugameza says as he laughs as a complete maniac.

"You idiot!" Don't you know how much danger you put us all in!?" Madoka shouts angrily.

"Hehehe, oh come on, it's just a game, right?"

* * *

"Hm? What the?" Gingka says before he sees some bottles falling from the sky. In fact, they are not falling; they are heading towards the ground like rockets.

PAAAM

PAAAM

PAAAM!

"KYAAAA!" Kotone screams as she and her group begins running away from the exploding water bottles. The velocity and the impact from hitting the ground actually causes the bottles to explode.

"Kotone, hide!" Toby screams as he covers Kotone from being hit by any of the bottles.

"Toby, where should we hide- whoa!" Zeo asks before almost being hit by a falling rocket.

"Head to the woods!" Kogitsuneza says as he points towards a bunche of trees.

"No use, f*ckfox, the forest is being attacked to!" Ikka Kuju screams as he and Masamune exists the forest.

"This is crazy! What kind of mindf*cked psycho would come up with this!?"

* * *

PAAAM

PAAAM

PAAAM!

"HAHAHAHA! ISN'T THIS EXCITING!?" Mizugameza screams as water bottles hits the surrounding area.

"Fun? We are riscing our lives trying to get to safety!" Hikaru screams as she tries to find a way to get out of here.

All of a sudden, the waves of water bottles stops. "Now is our chance!" Madoka says as she runs from their hiding place, before a new wave of water bottles rises to the sky. "Quickly, everyone run!" Madoka screams as everyone except Mizugameza starts running.

The only one looking back is Tenma, and because of that she is the only one to see Mizugameza is still lying down. Hesitantly, she starts running back. "Come on, we gotta go now!"

"Heh, why? As long as I look up and avoid all the bottles, I should be fine. Why dont you run away?"

"Cause I cant leave you here alone! Gingka wouldnt forgive me If I did that!" Tenma screams as she starts panick as the water bottles slowly comes closer to the ground.

"Heh, Gingka, Gingka, what, do you love him?" Mizugameza asks teasingly causing Tenma to blush.

"What? No, its not like that..." Tenma says, but then Mizugameza rises up.

"Then why are you staying here? Is it because of Gingka, or... is it because of something else?" Mizuga asks as he suddenly Tenma.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asks flustering.

"You know, you always hang around him, so I thought, you know, maybe you liked him, but If you dont, then that means..." he says before he puts his face closer to Tenmas.

"No please, stop..." she says trying to push him away, but his grasp of her is to tight.

Just when Mizugameza is about to kiss her, he notices a water bottle heading their way, causing him to cancel his attempt. "TENMA, LOOK OUT!" he screams as he pushes her away, before being hit by the water bottle.

"Mizugameza!" Tenma screams as she heads over to a badly damaged Mizugameza.

"Tsk, how pathetic. I always try and hit on you girls, but im always interrupted by something very hard and the day end up in failure... damn it..." he says before passing out.

"MIZUGAMEZA!" Tenma screams before a bottle hits the ground nearby. Realizing its up to her, Tenma decides to carry Mizugameza on her back and run to safety through the battlefield.

* * *

"Haha! This is so fun!" Yuu screams in laughter, while Tenbin puts on a worried look on his face. "Hm? What is it Tenbin?"

"Yuu, are you sure no one will get hurt?"

"Off course! I mean, they are loud, so they will probably avoid it in time! Now lets fire tha last wave! Tenbin!"

Reluctant, Tenbin gave Yuu the last box of bottles wich Yuu prepared to fire.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, let it..."

"YUU STOP AT ONCE!" Tsubasa yelled as he entered the room.

"Too late..." Yuu said as he the last round of bottles was fired.

* * *

"Aw come on!" Gingla shouted as he saw another round of bottles being fired. Tired from the other rounds, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. As he ran towards a cabin where he saw Tsubasa and Washiza heading, he accidently tripped and fell on his knee on the ground. "OWWW!" he screamed as he saw a bottle heading towards him. "DAMN IT ALL!"

SLASH

The water bottle suddenly exploded in mid air when a red shadowy figure appeared in front of Gingka and cut it with a sword, before it dissapeared.

"...was that a samurai?"

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" Kotone screamed as she and her group once again evaded a round of bottle attacks.

"Run towards the cabin! We will be safe from attacks there!" Kogitsuneza screamed.

Just then, Kotone fell over, being scared and tired from all these attacks.

"KOTONE, LOOK OUT, THERE IS A MISSILE HEADING STRAIGHT AT YOU!" Kogitsuneza screamed as he saw one heading towards.

Scared and tired, Kotone couldn't move anymore, and sat there as the missile came closer and closer.

"Ksh, damnit!" Ikka Kuju cursed as he ran with all his might towards Kotone, and at last minute, he threw her away from the area were the missile would land, taking her place.

KAPAMMM

"Ikka Kuju!" Kotone cried as she saw her savior being hit by the water bottle falling down.

"KOTONE, RUN!" Toby screamed as he saw another one flying towards her. He ran as fast as he could, but the bottle beat him to it.

KAPAAAM!

"...no... KOTONE!" Toby screamed in despair when the bottle hit. "DAMN IT! If i only noticed it earlier..." Toby cried punching the ground. At that moment, a tall man with a silver grey mask and orange coat appeared before him, holding Ikka Kuju and Kotone. "Kotone... KOTONE!" Toby cried as he embraced his partner.

"Toby!" Kotone cried as she hugged Toby.

"You can reunite later, we have to run now!" the masked man said as everyone ran through the field, avoiding the missiles. "Hey, you guys..." the masked man asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Toby asked carrying Kotone on his back.

"Can you do me a favor for saving you? No matter who the culprit is, or for what reasons he caused all this, can you promise me that you won't hate him?"

"What? Of course not! He was the one who-!" Zeo said before being interrupted by Toby.

"Yes, we can do it!"

* * *

"This is insane!" Madoka screamed as she and Hikaru ran for their lives, while avoiding the missiles coming from left and right.

"Madoka, dodge!" Hikaru screamed as a missile headed their.

"Whoa-wha!" Madoka screamed as she fell over.

"Madoka!" Hikaru screamed as she ran over to her, while the missile clsed in on the two.

"NOOO!"

SLASH

The bottle suddenlt exploded in mid air, and standing in front of the ladies was a tall man with a red and yellow kimono holding a sword with a scarlet red tilt.

"Hooza!" they both cried in unison, while more bottles were headin their way.

"Its like these missiles are purposely trying to hit you guys..." Hooza silently said as he raised his sword. In a flash, he swiftly swung it againts the missles, wich exploded in a cascade of carbonated water. "Girls, quickly, to the cabin!" Hooza ordered as he led the girls to safety.

"Thank you so much, Hooza!" Madoka said as she coundlt think of another way to express her gratitude.

"Really, thanks!" Hikaru said.

"No need to thank me, its an adults job to protect the younger," Hooza said. "Btw, can you girls promise me something?"

* * *

"Tenma!" Gingla screamed looking for his bey partner. "Tenma where are you!?"

"Gingka!" Tenma screamed as she waved her arm for Gingka to notice her.

"Tenma!" Gingka sighed in relief as he ran over to her. He then noticed a bottle falling directly above Tenma. This caused Gingka to increase his speed in order to save her. "TENMA, LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he jumped towards her, with his back facing the missile.

KAPAAM

Hearing the sound of the bottle exploding, Gingka waited for the pain to come. To his surprise, he didnt feel any, and only felt seomthing carrying him on it's shoulder. When Gingka opened his eyes to see what saved him, he saw the metal mask of phoenix, the secret persone of his father, Ryusei Hagane.

"Father?" Gingka asked confused as his father leaped across the field, swiftly avoiding falling bottles.

"Gingka?" Gingka turned around and saw Tenma on the other side of his fathers shoulder. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my fatheeeeeee~!" he said before Ryusei threw away his luggage towards the cabin. "Ow... hey, whats the big idea- FATHER, BEHIND YOU!" Gingka screamed when he saw a bottle flying straight towards Ryusei.

"My son, can't you avoid something as harmless as a water bottle?" Phoenix said as he caught the bottle against the, thus stopping it as it soon sprayed out all its water. "You see?"

* * *

"...Im... im so sorry, you guys..." Yuu apoligized as intense guilt weighed his heart when he realized the terror he put his friends in.

"No, its my fault for not stopping Yuu..." Tenbin apoligized, not wanting his master to be punished alone.

"It's ok, we know you only wanted to try and make it interesting!" Gingka said trying to cheer him up.

"You did put your friends in grave danger..." Hooza blutnly said, causing Yuu to feel even more horriblier then he already did. "However, there was no ill intentions about what you did. Think throughly about your actions, if you dont want to put them in this situation ever again!"

"...yeah, I will! I promise!" Yuu said, still feeling a bit sad.

"Yuu, dont feel sad, its not your fault! Its that creeps Mizugamezas fault for tricking you into doing it!" Madoka said angrily looking at the unconcious Mizugameza.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuu asked not feeling as much guilt as before anymore.

"He tricked you into firing all these bottles, right?" Hikaru asked confused.

"What are you guys talking about? He never told me to do it, I did it out of my own free will!" Yuu said admiting it was his own plan all along.

"What? Then why did he..." Hikaru tried to ask, before Ryusei interrupted.

"I think I have an explanation; Mizugameza must have seen Yuu and Tenbin enter the cottage. Why he didn't stop him I dont know, but when he saw the bottles falling from the sky, he must have known that Yuu was the one responsible for all of it. Knowing that Yuu would be in a lot of trouble if we realized that it was his doing, he decided to take the blame. The reason why is something I will never understand..." Ryusei said as he finished his explanation.

"Wow dad, do you really think so?" Gingka asked shocked.

"Well, the answer to that only HE knows," he said pointing at Mizugameza.

"Hey, director?" Hikaru asked.

"What is it?

"Why did you want us to, "no matter who the culprit is, we shouldnt hate him"?"

"The reason why," Hooza spoke, "the reason why is because I saw him save Tenma!"

Upon hearing that everyone was actually surprised that Mizugameza actually saved somebody.

"I heard him talking about this being his doing all along. If that was true, then I would have put the blame on him this very moment!" Hooza declared in a loud voice. "But, if it weren't for him, then Tenma would have..." he stopped since mostly everyone could imagine what would happen to Tenma if she was hit by one of the bottle-missiles. "So thats why I decided; even if he put everyone in danger, I wouldnt hate him for saving my masters sons bey... and hearing my masters explanation, I decided its better if I did not hate him at all..." Hooza said as everyone let the words sunk into their minds.

"... I think I may have misjudged him..." Tsubasa said with a smile looking at Mizuga.

"He isn't such a bad guy after all!" Gingka agreed.

"Mizugameza..." Hikaru silently said.

"Anyway, lets forget all this mess and head back to that party you were havin, I havent eaten since breakfeast!" Ryusei said as everyone got new energy. "Oh, by the way, Kogitsuneza, Kotone, there is something I would like to give you two and Ikka Kuju."

* * *

"Wow, what is this!?" Kotone asks holding up a book like thing with a picture of herself.

"That there is your new passport. You will need it if you want to travel back to america," Ryusei explained. "The name written inside will be from now on your full name!"

"My full name?" Kotone asked as she looked inside. "Kotone... Angelica... Ocarina? Kotone Angelica Ocarina?"

"Well, your name and appearence is japanese, but since you're from the US, I think a more western name would fit! You like it?"

"Like it?" Kotone asked. "I LOVE IT!" she said as she held the passport close to her chest.

"Awww, thats so cool! You get your own full name!" Tenbin said in amazement.

"Kogitsuneza, why dont you look at your passport?" Zeo asked his bey spirit.

"Sure, lets see..." Kogitsune said as he opened his passport. "Kogitsuneza... Van Edward-Yamato... Slyfox? Kogitsuneza Van Edward-Yamato Slyfox?"

"Yeah, since you're also from america, I think you should have a more western name, but since you're name is clearly japanese, I figured we should add some japanese heritage in your name. However, people will mostly call you 'Kogitsuneza Slyfox', or 'Kogitsune Slyfox'. The same goes for you Kotone, you will mostly be called by 'Kotone Ocarina'. Is that ok?"

"Im ok!" Kotone gleefully cheered.

"Im fine..." Kogitsune silenlty said while smiling about his new name.

"Hey, Ryusei, can I have one of those too!?" Tenbin asked him with wide eyes.

"Hey, can you fix one for me too then?" Washiza asked.

"Sure, I will get one for the rest of you, but that might take a while, ok?"

"OK!" they both cried in unison.

"Haha, they sure are excited over somethings like passports!" Madoka laughed.

"Yeah!" Gingka agreed. "What do you think... Tenma? Where did Tenma go?" Gingka asked.

"Oh she went upstairs to look after Mizugameza!" Kotone said.

"Hey Kotone!" Ryusei said as he handed her another passport. "Could you give this one to Ikka Kuju, are you kind?"

"Sure!" she said as she took the passport and went upstairs. There she met Tenma who was sitting beside á sleeping Mizugameza. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Dont know. He has been sleeping all this time, so he is probably recovering right now."

"Thats good!" Kotone said as she put Ikka Kujus passport at the table beside his bed, but not before she checked his new name. "Ok, sleep tight!" she said as she ran over to the door. "Good night, Ikkaku Kukumaru!" she said before heading downstairs.

Tenma sat there, silently watching over Mizugameza.

"You know, I always thought about you as a perv, always trying to force people to do things they didnt want to..." she said to him while he couldnt listen. "But... I think I see you through a new perspective- you may be hiding it, but deep inside, you are probably caring about others, and you probably wouldnt mind taking their place when they are being punished... I dont know but deep inside, I feel like you are an increadibly kind person, its just that you hide it under the facade of a perv..."

The moons light shines through the window, lighting up the dark room, amking it easier for Tenma to see the sleeping Mizugameza.

"You say you always love teasing girls, but you saved me today before, so..."

Quckly, Tenma looked towards the door trying ot hear footsteps, and when she didnt she quickly bent down and kissed Mizugameza on the forehead.

"...thank you..."

* * *

**...I think this is my longest chapter yet.**

**I feel like maybe its to OOC (out of character), so the characters might seem a little... awkward.**

**Leave your opinions and comments below, so I know what you think about this chapter (I love seeing my mail box full with reviews!3), in case I missed something or messed something up. I wanted to finish this quickly so I could get on with the new years special chapter, but I ended up spending 9 freakin hours on one chapter! 9 hours! More then one quarters day on one chapter!?**

**Anyway, Im having a new poll at my profile about which pairing is the most popular one. Do you guys like the GingkaXTenma shipping, or the MizugamezaXTenma shipping? Please vote for your favorite pairing, and if there is a pairing that I missed, please PM me about it (except if the shipping is yaoi or yuri- I dont have anything against it, there is just not any possible gay-pairings in the story, or if the pairing doesnt make any sense).**

**The new year chapter will be up after around 12 hours.**

**So until then...**

**like and review!**

**PS. Just review quickly about what you prefer: TenmaXGingka or TenmaXMIzugameza?**


	11. Chapter 11: Mos: New Years Special: Fin

New Years Special

"Hurry up, Gingka!" Tenma shouted as she walked up the stairs while waving to Gingka. It was new years eve and everyone was preparing for the end of the year. Everyone was dressed up in Kimonos and Yukatas. Tenma was wearing a white kimono with faint blue flower markings, and her hair was decorated with a white flower.

"Im coming!" Gingka shouted at the bottome, wearing a plain blue yukata, with a big, long white muffler.. "They wont fire any fireworks before 0.00, so we still have a lot of time!"

"Just hurry up!" Tenma shouted as she went further upstairs to where the others where waiting.

"Tenma!" Washiza waved from where she was standing together with Tsubasa, Yuu and Tenbin. She was wearing a brown kimono with blue waves and white clouds. Tsubasa was wearing a brown yukata, Tenbin a lime green one and Yuu a yellow one with his ahir tied in a pony tail, since his hair hasn't regressed back.

"You guys are late, everyone else came 10 minutes ago," Tsubasa remarked when he saw Gingka arriving while he panted.

"Sorry, there was this store that selled really good Kamaboko..." Gingka explained while rubbing the back of his head

"Kamaboko?" Tenbin and Washiza asked in confusion.

"Its fish cakes, a type of snack," Tsubasa explained.

"Ugh, fish?" Tenbin asked a bit disgusted, while Washiza looked a bit curious.

"How does it taste?" she asked.

"Well, why dont you try yourself?" Gingka asked as he handed her a box with pink Kamaboko. When she tried one, she slowly began to smile brightly. "Is it good?"

"Its delicious!" Washiza said still nibbling on her snack.

"Is that so! Well then, why don't you guys try some other stuff!" Gingka asked cheerfully as he put down a bag full of japanese snacks.

"Whats this?" Tenbin asked as he held up a box with some blac paper looking stuff inside.

"Its Kombu, boiled seaweed," Tsubasa answered.

"...WHY DO THE JAPANESE HAVE WEIRD STUFF FOR SNACKS!?" Tenbin asked. First fish cake, and now seaweed?

"Its not that bad!" Gingka asked while chewing some Kombu, inviting Tenma to try some.

"... It tastes salty, but it doesnt taste bad!" Tenma said as she tried some Kombu.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Tenbin asked before he noticed some green ice cream looking stuff. "Ooh, ice cream!" Tenbin said as he took a spoon full of the green matter.

"WAIT, TENBIN! THATS..." Tsubasa tried to warn in vain, as Tenbin already put it in his mouth.

GOMP

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenbin screamed in severe pain. "What the heck is this thing!" Tenbin screamed as he stretched out his tounge and looked everywhere for water, while the rest of the group bursted in laughter.

"That's wasabi, its very strong stuff..." Tsubasa explained as he tried in vain to hold back a small laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Dungeon was already heading towards the temple shrine, and was walking upstairs among the crowd.

Kotone was wearing a pink kimono with sakura petals, and her hair was tied in two piggytails. Toby wore a plain white yukata with black markings on, and they were both eating cotton candy. Zeo wore a garnet red yukata, with his hair a bit messier than usual. Kogitsuneza wore a black yukata with his hair tied in a loose ponytail. Masamune wore a green yukata that was orange around the edges, and was carrying bags full of snacks, wjile hcewing on some takayoki. Ikka Kuju wore a turqoise yukata and was eating some dango.

"Masamune?" Kotone asked, since she knew he was japanese and knew a lot more. "Why do people go to the shrine on new years eve?"

"Why?" Masamune asked while swallowing his takayoki. _"Oh crap, I dont know the answer to that! How am I supposed to say that I dont know the answer when she is looking admirebly at me? Come on Masamune, think..." _he thought for himself while sweat dropping, before he answered. "You see Kotone, there are these two lovers, called Orihime and Hika...kaboshi I think his name was, who could only meet each other once per year, because Orihime's father wanted her to make clothes for him, so the only time when the two lovers could meet was for... some birds to make a bridge so the two could meet!" Masamune explained nervously while Kotone listened intently. "It is said that if it rains, the two lovers had to wait another year before the could meet..." Masamune finished his storie witha broud smile, while Zeo and Tony sweatdropped.

"That's tanabata you are talking about, and its celebrated during the summer," Toby corrected him.

"And his name was Hikoboshi," Zeo added. "Masamune, you are japanese and we know more about japanese culture than you do!"

"Hehe, my memories must be a bit rusty..." Masamune said a bit embarresed.

"So, why are we going to the shrine by the way?" Kotone asked again.

"Well," Toby began. "In japan, they have this culture where you do the 'first' thing of the year. What we are doing now is called 'Hatsumoode', wich is the first shrine visit of the year," Toby explained.

"Why is that so special?"

"Well... I dont really know, but there are a lots of "first of the year"," Toby explained. "Like "Hatsuyume" the first dream of the new year."

"Or "hatsudayori"- first letter," Zeo added.

"So... the first thing you do in the new year is a "hatsu?" Kotone asked.

"Yeah!" Toby answered

"Like, "Hatsukoi"?"(First Love)

"Yes."

"Or, "Hatsusake"?"(First liquor) Kogitsuneza asked.

"Yeah..."

"Or "Hatsukodoo"?"(First beating) Ikka Kuju asked.

"Um... yeah..." Toby answered with a sweat drop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizugameza was waiting under a tree, looking at the other females in beautiful kimonos. He himself wore nothing but his pants, and thick long blue muffler to keep himself a bit warm, casuing many to see him wonder if he was freezing or not.

"Mizugameza!" he could hear Hikaru shout, as he turned around to see Madoka and Hikaru. Madoka wore a pink kimono with a white fluffy muffler with her hair tied in a small ponytail. She decided to leave her trademark goggles. Hikaru wore a ocean blue kimono, also wearing a white fluffy scarf. "Sorry you had to wait!" Hikaru apoligized as she ran over to her bey.

"We had to go shop a bit and... hey, stop staring like that!" Madoka said as she blushed when she noticed Mizuga staring at the girls.

"...so what do you think?" Hikaru asked as she posed a bit in her kimono.

"...you both look hot," Mizugameza silently said as he smiled a bit, making the girls feel flattered.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Madoka said not so nervous about people staring at her.

"Thats unusually nice of you!" Hikaru said with a bright smile. "Anyway, lets go meet the others!" she said as she and Madoka began walking towards the shrine.

While walking, they passed through all sorts of stalls and restaurant, each one attracting the eye in its own unique ways. Food, colours, toys, exciting games, anything you could wish for on a market.

"Arent you feeling cold?" Madoka asked Mizugameza who didnt seem like he cared about the cold temperature.

"Hm? Nah, are you feeling hot?" Mizugameza asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course not, its winter, baka!" Madoka said a bit embarresed, as she walked a bit faster.

Soon enough, they saw Team Dungeon chatting about something.

"Hatsutoriehomon!(First toilet visit)" Ikka Kuju screamed.

"Hatsukyoryo!(First salary)" Kogitsuneza screamed giggling.

"Hatsueiga!(First film)" Masamune screamed laughing.

"Hatsubideogame!(First video game)" Zeo screamed also laughing.

"Hatsuwarai!(First laughter)" Toby said laughing.

"Hatsuongaku!(First music)" Kotone said laughing.

"Um, hey there!" Madoka greeted everyone.

"S'up Madoka!?" Masamune greeted his old teammate. "Hey, you two don't look so bad!" he said loking at the girls kimonos.

"Hehe, thanks!" Madoka said as she smiled oou of flattary.

"Hey, you look cute too, Kotone!" Hikaru said as she saw Kotone in her kimono.

"Heh heh, thanks!"

"So, who are we waiting for?" Masamune asked.

"Gingka and the others, and I havent seen them for a while..."

"No need to worry, we are here!" Gingka said as he came marching together with the others.

"How have you all been?" Washiza asked when the group gathered.

"Heh, places," Masamune said. "Anyway, what up with all those bags, Yuu?" he asked when he saw Yuu carrying a few bags with a mask on the side of his head.

"Oh? These are just some nice carnival things I found!" Yuu answered holding up his bags. "Tsubasa was kind enough to buy whatever we wanted!" Yuu said gleefully while Tsubasa sadly looked at his almost empty wallet.

"He was kind to us too!" Gingka, Tenma, Washiza and Tenbin said in unison while holding some bags.

"Aha. Anyways, lets go to he shrine before it begins!" Madoka said as everyone started walking up the stairs. It was 23:39, but there was already a few people who fired small firewoks.

"Ok, the first thing you gotta do when visiting a temple is buying _omamori _and _omakuji_!" Gingka said triumphantly.

"Omamori and Omakuji?" Washiza asked confused.

"Is that some kind of snack?" Tenbin asked a bit bitter, still feeling the taste of the extremly strong wasabi.

"No, no, no," Tsubasa said chuckling a bit. "_Omamori_ is an amulet, kind of a lucky charms that contains a piece of paper that is supposed to protect a person or give good fortune in certain areas; some times they provide protection from evil, sometimes it gives you better fortune and etc." Tsubasa explained to the uncunning (mainly all the spirits).

"Now, with explenation out of the way, lets buy some Omamori!" Gingka cheered as he ran to the stall, with the bey spirits, Yuu, Madoka and Masamune shortly running after them. "Alright, time to see my fortune!" Gingka declared as he got his omamori. "Lets see... alright, I got _Kaiun_!" Gingka screamed as he held up his amulet high up in the air.

"What does that mean?" Tenma asked.

"It means I have a better fortune in general this year!" Gingka said as he tearfully looked up to his amulet.

"Ok, lets see what I got!" Tenma said as she opened her amulet. "It says..._ en-musbi_? Gingka, what does _en-musubi_ means?"

"Oh, it means acquisition of a a mate and marriege..." Gingka explained before he turned silent out of embarresment, while Tenma turned slowly red.

"Hahaha, arent those two cute together?" Hikaru asked Madoka while laughing, before she noticed a dark eerie aura around her. "Madoka?" Hikaru asked her a bit frightened.

"Oh? Its nothing, Hikaru!" Madoka said as she snapped back to reality, as she began opening her omamori. _"Please, let it be something good!"_ she silently prayed before she opened her eyes and looked on her omamori. _"Yes! I got a _en-musbi_!" _she prayed as she tearfully held up her amulet and looked at it worshiply. _"I still have a chance!"_ she thought as she tightened her fist in victory. "Huh? No, I just mean, that... I have a chance in general!" she said to nobody as she tried to laugh it away, while Hikaru just stood there sweatdropping.

"Yeah, right..." she said as she decided to open her amulet. _"Lets see, I got... __Yaku-Yoke? Avoidance of evil? Well, thats certainly not bad!"_ Hikaru thought for hersef as she content put her amulet in her purse.

"Well, what did you get?" Masamune asked his american friends.

"_Kaiun_!" Zeo, Ikka Kuju and Kogitsuneza said in unison. "Thats probably the most common amulet they have here, its almost what everyone gets!" Zeo complained.

"Aw come on, its not that bad when you think about it!" Toby said as he smiled looking at his amulet, which Kotone did too.

"Oh yeah? What did you too get then?" Ikka Kuju asked the two.

"Kanai-anzen!" the two answered at the same time. "It means peace and prosperity in one house!" Toby explained as he and Kotone proudly held up their amulets.

"Huh, well what did you get Masamune?" Kogitsuneza asked the unicorn blader.

"Oh, right, lets see... _Kotsu-anzen_? Traffic safety? Well thats a relief!" Masamune chugged in relief that he would be safe while traveling. Just then, a couple accidently bumped into Masamune, causing him to accidently drop omamori. "Hey, watch it!" he said to the couple while trying to catch his omamori, before it accidently slipped through a drain.

"!" was Masamunes reaction when he heard it splashing into the water. "My lucky charm!" Masamune screamed in terror.

"Calm down Masamune!" Toby tried to calm him to no result.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? WHEN MY OMAMORI FELL DOWN A FREAKIN DRAIN!?" Masamune screamed in panic.

"Relax, what could possibly happen if you lose you omamori?" Kogitsuneza asked.

Just then, Masamune started turning into a pale lifeless ghost, crying tears in fear as he trembled in horror.

"...I guess something horrible happens..." Kogitsuneza remarked.

"Hey, look at all those different omamoris!" Yuu said as he and Tenbin looked at all the different colours. "Hey Tsubasa, can you buy these two for me and Tenbin?" Yuu asked politely holding up two amulets.

"No, buy those yourself!" Tsubasa said, not wanting his wallet to lose any more weight.

"But Tsubasa, please!" Yuu pleaded.

"No!"

"Hey, Tsubasa..." Washiza said as she silently wispered something in Tsubasas ear, covering so they couldnt read her lips. Whatever she wispered caused Tsubasa to slightly blush a bit, before he after a moment of silence frowned and payed for the amulets.

"Fine, just this once..." Tsubasa said as he took is change.

"Yay! Tsubasa, you're the man!" Yuu said as he and Tenbin quickly opened their omamoris, while Tsubasa chuckled a bit over him being 'the man' part.

"So, what did you get?" Washiza asked as she bought her own omamori.

"I got... Kaiun!" Tenbin said as he showed them his amulet.

"I got... _Gakugyoo-jooju_? Education and passing examination? What the..." Yuu asked confused.

"Well, lets see what I got..." Tsubasa said as he opened his omamori. "_Shobai-hanjoo..._ alright, succes in business and matters of money!" Tsubasa cheered as he saw a glimmer of hope for his economy.

"Well, thats good for you!" Washiza happily cheered. "Now lets what I got..." she said as she opened her amulet, wich only said one short word. "_Anzan_"? Washiza asked confused.

"Oh, _Anzan_ is protection for pregnant womer for a healthy delivery..." Tsubasa explained before he turned silent, as the rest of the group silently watched with big eyes on the two.

"Delivery?" Madoka asked with big eyes.

"Like, a baby?" Masamune asked.

"Pregnancy?" Washiza asked before turning red. "Oooh, Tsubasa!" she said becoming flustered while covering her cheecks with her hands, while Tsubasa just panicked trying to explain everything.

"When did you two...?" Madoka asked all red.

"No, its nothing lika that! Its just a stupid charm!" Tsubasa said, quickly regretting the last thing he said.

"When did you two have time too..." Yuu asked his eyes as wide as a silver plate.

"WE NEVER HAD TIME TO!" Tsubasa screamed in panick.

"Is that why you bought us omamori, so you could..." Tenbin asked.

"NO, I DIDNT!" Tsubasa screamed all flustered.

"Oh, Tsubasa! When did you...?" Washiza asked embarresed, but for some reason she couldnt help but smile instead of panicking.

"I NEVER DID!"

* * *

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, lets get some O-mikuji!" Gingka cheered as he marched towards a white bush.

"What is "o-mikuji"?" Kotone asked Toby.

"O-mikuji is where you pay 5 yen to draw a papper straw from those bushes," Toby explained as he pointed towards the white bushes. "On those papper straps there is a 'blessing' or 'curse' written on it, along with varying subjects you are 'cursed' and 'blessed in!"

"Oh..." Kotone said as she and the others ran towards the shrine.

"...she could have asked me..." Masamune said a bit depressed.

"Just that you are useless when it comes to your own countries culture..." Ikka Kuju bluntly declared, as he and a heartbroken Masamune headed towards the shrine.

* * *

"Ok, has everyone gotten one!?" Gingka asks, to wich everyone answers 'yes', except for Tsubasa.

"Huh? Arent you opening one?" Yuu asks.

"No, because I dont want any bad curse inflicted on me, and definetly not a blessing about 'you-know-what'!" Tsubasa bluntly said.

"Aw, come on tsubasa, it will be fun!" Washiza said.

"No."

"Come on, Tsubasa..." Washiza said, before she went over to him and wispered something in his ear again. Again, he frowns and gets an O-Mikuji.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Gingka asks before Washoza intervenes.

"How about we one after another reveal our fortune?" Washiza asks. After some deep thinking, the majority voted 'yes' for revealing your fortune. "Ok, we will do it one at a time, starting with Gingka!"

And so, the 'game' went on where everyone had to reveal thei fortune.

GINGKA: GREAT BLESSINGS! NEGAIGOTO- YOUR WISH WILL SOON COME TRUE! TABIDACHI- YOU WILL TRAVEL FAR AND WIDE TO MEET OLD AND NEW FRIENDS! RENAI- TWO OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER WILL FIGHT FOR YOU AFFECTION-WATCH OUT!

TENMA- "Nice Gingka, a great blessing right off the bat!

GINGKA- "Well, except for the renai part, everything looks nice!"

KOTONE- "What does all that japanese stuff mean?"

MASAMUNE- "Negaigoto means wish or desire, tabidach means travel and renai means romantic relationships."

IKKA KUJU- "Great, you are actually usefull for once."

TENMA: FUTURE BLESSING! NEGAIGOTO- YOUR WISH WILL ONE DAY BE FULLFILLED- DONT LOSE HOPE! RENAI- YOUR DESTINED ONE ISNT DECIDED YET- LET TIME GUIDE YOUR HEART!

TENMA- "Wow, this doesnt seem bad!"

MADOKA- "What do they mean with 'your destined one isnt decided yet'?"

KOGITSUNE-"It means what it means.

MADOKA- CURSE! RENAI- THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST WILL SOON LOOK ONLY AT HIS LIFE LONG FRIEND AND PARTNER. PREPARE TO BE HEARTBROKEN!

MADOKA- *blushes while crying inside*

GINGKA- "Wow, thats sounds like a really bad curse..."

MADOKA- *turns to gingka* _"Gingka!T_T)_

HIKARU- CURSE! BYOOKI- YOU SHALL SOON FALL ILL, AND YOU WILL CHERISH YOUR TIME OFF HEALTHINESS! ARAISOGOTO- SOON ENOUGH YOUR CLOSEST PROTECTOR WILL DISSAPEAR! AKINAI- YOU SHALL LOSE YOUR JOB!

HIKARU-O.O

GINGKA- "That sounds bad..."

KOTONE- "Byooki, araisogot and akinai?"

TSUBASA- "Illness, disputes and busines dealings."

MIZUGAMEZA- MIDDLE BLESSING! RENAI- THE ONE OF OPPOSITE GENDER THAT SEEMS TO HATE YOU THE MOST SHALL SOON SEE YOU FOR YOUR TRUE KINDNESS! NEGAIGOTIO- YOUR WISH SHALL BE FULFILLED, NO MATTER HOW SINFULL IT MAY BE

MIZUGA- "Alright, thats what I call a blessing!"

HIKARU, MADOKA AND TENMA- O_O

YUU- HALFBLESSING! GAKUMON- YOU SHALL DO UNEXPECTEDLY WELL DURING YOUR SCHOOL TIME! TRY TO LOOK AT IT FROM A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE, AND YOU WILL LEARN TREMENDOUSLY!

YUU- "WHAT THE..."O O

TENBIN- HALFCURSE! GAKUMON- YOU WILL FAIL THE FIRST TEST. ARAISOGOTO- YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND YOU WILL HATE EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK.

TENBIN- "WELL THATS KIND OF INSENSITIVE..."

WASHIZA- FUTURE BLESSING! SHUSSAN- YOU ARE A GREAT PARENTIAL FIGURE, AND SOONE ENOUGH, YOUR FIRST CHILD WILL BE BORN. A BEAUTIFUL CHILD BLESSED WITH A WONDERFULL PARENT! RENAI- THE ONE YOU HOLD DEAREST TO YOUR HEART WILL BE YOUR SHINING SUN- NEVER WILL THAT PERSON BETRAY YOU. ENDAN- SOON ENOUGH, THE RIGHT PERSON WILL OPEN HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU.

WASHIZA- "Oh my..."*blushes extremly while trying to hide a big smile.

EVERYONE ELSE- O O

TSUBASA- OH WTF!?

TSUBASA- *instantly rips his paper to shreads once he red the content*

YUU- "Tsubasa, what the heck did you do that for!?"

TSUBASA- "DONT MAKE ME KEEP YOU QUIET..."

YUU- "...OK"O O

MASAMUNE- GREAT CURSE. HOGAKU- YOU WILL GET IN A CAN ACCIDENT. YOU WILL ESCPAE WITH YOUR LIFE, AND YOU WILL FUNCTION NORMALLY, BUT THE PAIN OF THE IMPACT WILL BE FELT EVERY INCH OF YOUR BODY!

MASAMUNE- O_O...T_T

ZEO-"Dude, thats some bad luck..."

ZEO- SMALL CURSE. ARAISOGOTO- A PARTNER YOU ONCE FOUGHT ALONG SIDE WITH WILL COME BACK. RENAI- A LONGLOST FRIEND WILL RETURN, AND THAT FRIEND WILL SHOW YOU AFFECTION THAT THAT FRIEND COULDNT BEFORE.

ZEO- "...I think I got a hunch about who this curse is referring to..."

TOBY- HALFCURSE- ARAISOGOTO- A PARTNER YOU ONCE WORKED WITH WILL COME BACK, AND YOUR TRUE EMOTIONS TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER WILL BE DISPLAYED, IN CONTRAST TO HOW IT ONCE WAS. RENAI- THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU WILL SOON FIND ANOTHER. BUT NO MATTER WHAT, KEEP THAT PERSON SAFE!

TOBY- "... I think I also know who this curse is referring to..." *looks at Kotone*

KOTONE- ":)?"

IKKA KUJU- HALF BLESSING! NEGAIGOTO- SOON, YOUR WISH FOR A COMBAT WILL BE FULFILLED. EVEN IF YOU ARE SEVERELY HURT, THE THRILL OF WAR WILL ENDORSE YOU TO CONTINUE OT FIGHT! RENAI- AT YOUR MOST DARKEST MOMENTS, A SMALL GENTLE LIGHT WILL LEAD YOUR WAY, AND WILL CONTINUE TO FOLLOW YOU, ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU.

MASAMUNE- "The first part sounds like a curse, the other sounds like a blessing."

ZEO- "Hence why its called a half-blessing."

IKKA KUJU- *silently watch on his 'half-blessing'*

KOGITSUNEZA- FUTURE CURSE! HOGAKU- YOUR PAST SINS WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU. NO LIAR GOES UNPUNISHED!

IKKA KUJU- "That one fits you perfectly!"*laughs*

KOGITSUNE- "Shut up."

KOTONE- FUTURE BLESSING! ARASOIGOTO- THE PERSON YOU FEAR THE MOST WILL BY TIME BECOME YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND, AND WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HARM NO MATTER WHAT.

KOTONE- *giggles* "I think I know who this might refer to!"

MASAMUNE, TOBY, ZEO AND KOGITSUNE- *looks at Ikka Kuju*

IKKA KUJU- "-.-?"

* * *

"So, thats all the O-mikuji!" Gingka says as he stretches his back, while the one who got curses silently look at their fortunes.

"...You know, if you dont like them, you could always tie them up in a tree; that way, the curse is said to be lifted from you..." Tsubasa explains.

Immedietly, everyone who got a curse tied their curses in a pine tree, except for Masamune who always accidently breaks the little branch he is trying tie his curse on.

"Come on!"

SNAP

"Son of a b*tch..."

SNAP

"STOP IT!"

SNAP

"AAARRGHHHH!" Masamune shouts in despair, since he didnt only loose his lucky charm, he wont be able to get rid of his 'curse'.

"Whats the matter, Masamune?" he could hear an adult voice say, wich was very familiar to him.

"Father!" Gingka said as he ran over to Ryusei. "Where have you been?"

"Hehe, I just brought some gifts to everyone.

"Gifts?" Madoka asked curious.

"Well, first its something from me and Hooza to the beyblades!" Ryusei said he wanted all the youths to gather. "You know how a few months back the spirits from america got their own passports?"

"Yeah, we do!" Kotone answered happily.

"Im still wondering why the f*ck you decided to name me 'Ikkaku Kukumaru'," Ikka Kuju angrily points out.

"Hmph, anyway, me and Ryusei have been working a lot lately, and finally we got all the passports finished!" Hooza said as he took an envelope filled with passports.

"No way!" Tenbin shouts.

"Really? You prepared all this for us!?" Washiza asked excited as a child in christmas eve.

"Of course!" Ryusei said with a big smile. "Here you go!" he said as he handed out new passports. Everyone was excited to see what their new 'names' was like.

"Ok, I will read loudly everyones new name!" Hooza announced. "Tenma! Your name will be **Tenma Shirosora Amanogawa**! Otherwise **Tenma Amanogawa!**

"Tenma Amanogawa..." Tenma slowly muttered her name before she smiled brightly out of happiness.

"Moving on! Mizugameza, your name will be **Mizugameza Umigami**!"

"Umigami, huh?" Mizugameza slowly mutered his new surname.

"Next; Washiza, you are **Washiza Hajiro Sorahime**, otherwise **Washiza Sorahime**! Tenbin, your name is **Tenbin Chisakumo Kanawan**, otherwise **Tenbin Kanawan**!" Hooza said while smiling, seeing the happy looks on everyones faces.

"Washiza Sorahime!" Washiza happily repeated her new name.

"Tenbin... Kanawan!" Tenbin happily said his new name.

"Also, my name will be **Hooza Hiiro Amanogawa**!" he said, surprising many.

"Isnt that Tenma's surname?" Gingka asked confused.

"Yeah, from now on, Tenma and Hooza will act like father and daughter!" Ryusei declared, while Tenma stared akwardly at Hooza for a while.

"My... father?" she silently asked.

"Yes Tenma, I know this might be uneasy for you, but this is the best I and Ryusei could come up with, since we are Ryusei and Gingkas beys, and they are father and son so..." was all he could say before Tenma suddenly jumped on him and hugged him.

"Father!" Tenma happily said while embracig her new 'father', while Hooza was put in an awkward situation.

"Still, why am I called Ikkaku Kukumaru, I want a f*cking explenation!" Ikka Kuju demanded.

* * *

23:58

"Hurry up, its starting!" Yuu screamed to Washiza and Tsubasa who were running towards the place Yuu and Tenbin sat.

"WHat took you so long?" Tenbin asked the two.

"Nothing special, we were just SEARCHING FOR YOU TWO WHO JUST SUDDENLY DISSAPEARED!" Tsubasa said as he burrowed his fist into their skulls.

"OW OW OW OW!" the two yelled in unison.

"Sshh, the countdown is starting!" Washiza said to the guys.

* * *

"Woah, you can see the entire city from here!" Kotone said as she saw the city lights from an high cliff everyone sat on.

"Yeah, supposedly, this is one of the best places to see fireworks!" Zeo commented as he looked at the big crown of people.

"So f*ckin noisy..." Ikka Kuju complained.

* * *

"And so, the 2012 mythos are dying..." Hooza said as he drank from a coup of sake.

"Yeah..." Ryusei agreed. "Do you know how long it was since the nemesis crisis?"

"What? I dont know, one year maybe?" Hooza asked a bit drunk.

"7 months."

"What?"

"Yes, seven months, appearently the mayans predicted the world was going to end by a top," Ryusei added.

"Holy shit," Hooza said. "So wait, your son practicly saved the world from 2012, right?"

"No, not only my son." Ryusei said while pouring some sake in his cup. "All the beys of the world saved us from 2012. It was the bey spirit, that saved the world!" Ryusei said before he drank his sake.

"The beyspirit, huh..." Hooza said as he looked up to the sky which soon was going to be filled with fireworks. "Ryusei, why do you think we beyblades became real humans?"

"I dont know... Are you happy that you became a human?"

"...yeah, kinda..." Hooza answers with a smile as a fireworks explodes in the sky

* * *

"Were are you goin?" Mizugameza asks a Hikaru who is leaving the temple grounds.

"I have my reasons..." Hikaru says a bit grumpy.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

The red light turns green and Hikaru starts walking home.

"The fireworks are starting soon, dont you wanna..." was all he could say before Hikaru embraces him when they arrive on the other side of the street.

"Mizugameza... do you hate me?"

KAPAAM

A firework explodes in the background, soon followed ny many others.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, you always look at other girls!" Hikaru snaps. "You always look at Madoka whenever we are together, you always drool over Tenma and you always ignore me to look at other girls! Its like you always hate being with me!" At her last sentance, she had stop in order to not cry. "Do you... hate me?"

Just as big fireworks exploded in the background, Mizuga released himself from her grasp and took her head, drew it closer and kissed her...

...at the corner of her mouth...

This act cause Hikaru to turn extremly red, while Mizugameza was unfazed by this, even as he stopped.

"Remember: Im your bey and you're my master. No matter where you go, I will always stand by your side, ready to throw away my life for you!" Mizugameza says with a determined look in his eyes. "Im your bey, so no matter what, even if I dont always like you, I will never hate you!"

After a moment of silence, Mizugameza walked past Hikaru and stopped. "Remember that."

Standing silent, Hikaru felt a few tears of relief flowing through her eyes. "Yeah, I will..." she tries to say from her tears. Noticing that Mizugameza still stood there, Hikaru questioned why he wasnt going back to the festival.

"I told you; I will go anywhere you go..." Mizugameza told her witha stern look in his eyes.

"...then lets head back... home."

"Ok then," Mizugameza says as he walks the path to Hikarus appartement.

* * *

_A bit earlier_

"Ok, only a few seconds left before the year ends, are you ready!?" Gingka asks Tenma and Madoka, both sitting between him on a bench.

"Sure!" Tenma happily smiles.

"What do we have to 'prepare' for exactly?" Madoka asks.

"Ok, only 12 secons left! 11, 10."

9

8

7

6

5

4

3...

2...

1...

LET IT...

* * *

KAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Yuu and Tenbin screams their lungs out.

"Happy new year!" Washiza screams as she group hugs her closest friends.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Team Dungeon screams as they celebrate with soda.

* * *

"Happy new year!" Gingka, Tenma and Madoka screams as they silently watch the firewords, with a bell chiming in the background.

"Gingka, whats that sound?" Tenma asks referring to the bell ringing.

"Oh? Thats probably some buddhist temple ringing their bells."

"Why?"

"According to tradition," Madoka begins, "every time during the new year, all buddhist temples all over japan ring the bell 108 times to rid of the 108 wordly desires, and thus starting the new year as a 'pure', without any wordly desires."

"108 worldly desires..." Tenma silently mutters while looking first at the fireworks, then up to the sky. "Gingka, Madoka... how many constellation exists in the sky?"

"88," Madoka asnwers.

"Huh... how many beyblades do you think exists?"

"As many as their are stars in the sky..." Gingka answers, remembering a story his mother used to tell him as a kid.

"And... how many stars are in the sky?"

"As many as there are beybattles..." Gingka answers, reminiscing his childhood.

"That many..." Tenma says before she leans her head against Gingkas shoulder.

"T-tenma?" Gingka asks confused, while Madoka gets pissed off.

"I just want to watch everything... like this," she says as her eyes reflect all the light that sparkles in front of her.

"..." in an act of jealousy, Madoka also starts meaning her head on Gingkas shoulder.

"Madoka!?"

"Im... im just a bit tired, so Im resting my head, thats all..." she says in a typical tsundere way, before she again enjoys the fireworks.

_"Oi oi, are you serious?"_ Gingka thinks for himself, as he is sitting in the middle of two cute girls leaning their head towards him. _"Well, I can try and endure it for now..."_

As the fireworks get fewer and fewer, and the new year comes closer and closer, Gingka looks up to the starry night sky and sees the milky way.

_"The Milky Way... the amanogawa... amano..."_

"Tenma? Madoka?" Gingka suddenly asks.

"Hm?" they both ask.

"...happy new year!"

"...yeah, happy new year, Gingka, they both say in unison, cuddling on Gingkas shoulder, causing him to blush.

* * *

_As one year ends,_

_a new year starts._

_As one battle ends,_

_a new battle start._

_For every new life born upon this world,_

_a new battle will arise in the horizon!_

_-Hooza Hiiro Amanogawa-_

* * *

**Well, thats the new year special (sorry that its a bit late)**

**Well, first there are some extra chapters, and then there will be info about the next introduction chapter of a new bey!**

**So until then...**

**Like and review**

**(I love reviews!)**

**Happy 2013!**


	12. Bonus Story: Nengajo

Bonus Story

January 1st 2013.

The gang hade been up all night partying, and by 'partying', it meant eating dancing and drinking. There wasn't any alcohol though... for the most part. Maybe Ikka, Mizu and Ryusei had some sake, dont know if i was alcohol in it or not... tought they seemed preety wasted.

Around 11 o clock in the morning, and Gingka woke up on the floor, in what seemed to be Madokas basement.

"ugh..., what happened?" Gingka asked, his head feeling dizzy and heavy. He looked around, and the basement was a complete mess: thrash everywhere, ballons on the floors and the ceiling, and bottles half-empty standing on the tables.

"Oh, gingka?" Madoka asked as she walked down the stairs. " You are awake!"

"Madoka? What happened, and... ow!" Gingka said as he noticed a bump on his head.

"Um... nothing!" Madoka said a bit nervous.

"Really? But I swear I remember..." Gingka said trying in vain to remember.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Madoka yelled as she blushed in panick.

"...ok?" Gingka asked confused.

* * *

"Good morning Gingka!" Tenma greeted at the breakfeast table, sitting together with Washiza and Tsubasa.

"Good morning," Gingka greeted a bit tired.

"So, how was last night?" Washiza asked abit tesingly, causing Tenma and Madoka to both look down nervously, while big question marks appeared around Gingkas dizzy head.

"What'cha talking about?" Gingka asked confused, while Washiza chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you didnt remember," Washiza giggled. "After all, that WAS quite a surprise!"

"Huh? What?"

"Well, you know..."

"DONT TELL HIM!" Madoka and Tenma yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to you two?" Gingka asked when he saw Ikka and Mizu sitting on couch looking sick and exhausted.

"Thats what you get for drinking alchohol when you are only a minor..." Masamune pointed out.

"Shut up..." Ikka said feeling like utter shit.

"What made you think it was smart to drink sake?" Hikaru asked Mizugame.

"... I... i dont know, im... ugh..." Mizu said feeling sick.

"Here, have some medicine," Toby said as he handed over some medicine.

"Here you do, Ikkaku!" Kotone cheerfully gave Ikka some medicine.

"... why do you keep calling me that?" Ikka Kuju said as he gulped down the medicine.

"Wow, if you two are like that, I can only imagine the state the director is in..." Hikaru said as she looked at the two.

"Well, if you are wondering how Ryusei is feeling..." Hooza said as he entered the house, "well why dont you look for yourself?" he said as the mentioned person entered the room.

"Father?"

"Hm? Why hello Gingka, my son!" Ryusei said, looking as healthy as he always does.

"...huh?"

"Hm? Whats the matter Hikaru?" Ryusei asked with a big smile.

"Why arent you as wasted as the others?" Masamune asked bluntly.

"Well, im an adult! What else would you expect? Unlike you I can hold my sobriety!" Ryusei answered laughing proudly.

_"Damn geezer!" _Ikka Kuju thought for himself.

_"Says the man who sounded like a damn sirene last night!"_ Mizugameza thought while feeling like crap.

"Oh, btw Gingka, you got some _nengajo_!" Ryusei said as he held up a pair of letters.

"Really?" Gingka asked now feeling a bit refreshed.

"..._ nengajo_?" all the present bey spirits asked with big question marks on their faces. (except Mizu and Ikka who couldnt care less, and felt like shit.)

"Oh, nengajo are letters people usually send to friends and families during the 1st of january, similar to christams cards in other countries," Madoka explained.

"Me and Yuu probably got some at our apartement," Tsubasa explained to Washiza.

"I probably got some too!" Madoka realized as she headed out to her mail box, and came shortly back in.

"So, what kind of letters did you get?" Kotone asked curious.

"Oh, you know, just usual letters from some relatives, telling me to keep well: how about you Gingka?"

"Well, lets see.

_Master Gingka_

_Im training my hardest to one day be worthy of becoming your pupil!_

_Happy New Years_

_Sora_

"Hey, its from Sora!" Gingka said a bit happy, seeing how his self-proclaimed pupil is doing well.

"Hey, there is a post scriptum written on it..." Madoka noticed.

_PS._

_I heard you got a girlfriend, congrats!_

_I wont lose to you!_

"... HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW ABOUT TENMA? AND WHO TOLD HIM SHE WAS MY... 'GIRLFRIEND!?" Gingka asked, now back in full energy. Tenma faced the other way while blushing, while Madoka stared angrilly at the post scriptum.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa noticed Ryusei nervously looking away while sweating extremly, causing him to chuckle a bit.

_Gingka._

_Even though I have already seen your future, I wish for you all blessing fate can bestow upon you._

_From yours, Ryuutaro Fukami._

_PS._

_I predicted you would have problems with girls, am I correct?_

"... well he IS a fortune teller, cant really blame him..." Madoka silently said.

_Hey Gingka_

_How are you celebrating new years? We are gonna have a big festival here at Koma Village. Come by if you ever get the chance!_

_From the Mountain Monster, Hyoma._

_PS._

_We are lucky, arent we? Our beys being cute girls?_

"Cute..." Tenma silently said as she felt flattered.

"Well, we know that Aries is a girl..." Gingka said.

_"Lucky bastards!"_ Masamune silently thought in anger.

_How are you doing Gingka?_

_I have been going to a BEAUTFUL concert with my prima donna, Virgo._

_How are you spending new years with your sweet heart?_

_From, Saotome Teru_

"WHO IS FEEDING EVERYONE WITH THESE LIES!" Gingka raged as he slammed the letters on the table.

"Now Gingka, that letter only said 'sweetheart'; it doesnt particualy mean that they are talking about Tenma," Tsubasa pointed out, amusing himseld a bit.

"Wha- I didnt really..." Gingka said a bit nervous, while Tenma secretly held her hands against her cheecks as they slowly turned rose red. Upon hearing Tsubasas words, Madoka secretly clenched her fist in hopes of still having a chance.

_S'up Gingka?_

_How are you spedning new year? Me? Im doing my job!_

_Take care till I see ya._

_Captain Capri, Tobio_

_PS._

_I guess you can lock on girls hearts now, huh?_

"When he writed it like that, it sounds like you are quite ladies man, huh Gingka?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, not really, but that would be nice for once, being a 'ladies man'!" Gingka laughed, not noticing the dark glares of Madoka and Tenma.

_Crab you doing, Gingka Crab-gane?_

_Im doing crab-tasticly well!_

_Hope you and your crabby friends have crabby-full new years._

_From the crabtastic craberfull master of all thing crab, Testuuuuuuuuyyaaaaaaaaaaa WA-TA-RA-GA-NI!_

"Well, at least good old crabby is doing well!" Gingka laughed at the ridicoulus writting.

"Hahaha, for once im kinda glad to hear from him!" Madoka laughed.

Everyone else who didnt know the guy very well, or didnt know the guy at all, was a bit creeped out by the overbundance and constant use of the word 'crab'.

"Well, everything else are just greeting from relatives and such..." Gingka said before he noticed two peculiar letters with familiar hand writtings.

_Gingka!_

_Happy New Year!_

_Me and Sagittario are training very hard, so be prepared next time!_

_Kenta Yumiya_

_PS_

_Congrats on getting together with Madoka! Thought it was only a matter of time!_

A similar letter was written like this:

_Mr Gingka!_

_Happy holidays to you, and may us both have a wonderful year ahead of us!_

_From: Yuki Mizuzawa._

_PS_

_Congratulations on getting together with Ms Madoka!_

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Gingka and Madoka both raged while blushing extremly, while the others laughed.

_"Oops, didnt really think they would think he got together with Madoka... which isnt really bad in any way," _Ryusei thought while sweat dropping.

"Ok, one more letter to go!" Gingka said.

_Whats up Gingka?_

_Me and Kyoya a-_

_GINGKA!_

_YOU BETTER ENJOY NEW YEAR WHILE IT LASTS, BECAUSE SOON ENOUGH I, KYOYA TATEGAMI, WILL CRUSH YOU AND TAKE THE THRONE OF BEING THE #1 BLADER IN THE WORLD!_

_FROM THE KING OF BEASTS!_

_and benkei!_

"Haha, he never changes does he?" Madoka chuckles.

"Nope." Gingka says smiling at the postcards. He then goes outside, looking up to the clear blue winter sky. _"Hope we meet soon..."_

* * *

**Since so many of you readers have been asking for me to make a chapter about Kyoya and Leone, the next chapter will be, of course, a chapter about Team Wildfang!**

**Thought I should a foreshadow it a bit:)**

**However, I should tell you guys this: Im in highschool, and highscool means of course a lot of important tests and homeworks, so the next chapter will come up in like, a month at least. Besides, I updated quite frequently during christmas time, so I deserve some time for me and my new PS3 I got for christmas!**

**So, untill then**

**Like and review.**

**Maybe I will write a lemon...**


	13. Valentines Special

Valentines Special

It was your usual 14th of February; you could either see lovely-dovely couples cuddling together, or the forever-alone guys crying, either on the street, but mostly in front of their computer doing their stuff.

A reporter is currently at the mall, where girls come to get ingrediense for their cherished gift to a certain male in their minds.

"Im here at Metal Citys' shopping mall, where wherever you go you can see girls getting ready ingredience to bake their own chocolate gift. Im going to check if I can snag a few words from some of them!" she said as she looked around for a good candidate. She then spotted a tanned teen aged women with silver hair and eyes walking away from a store, and decided to ask her. "Excuse me, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Hm? No, not at all, go ahead!"

"Thanks! First: what is valentines day for you?"

"Valentine to me is... a special day to be with the ones I love, and to share a happy moment with them..." Washiza asnwered flushing a bit.

"Really? May I ask you who you are gonna give chocolate to?"

"Well, there is one guy that I live with..."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Wha-? No, no!" Washiza answered giggling. "He is my partner."

"Is that so?" the reporter asked amused. "Well, thanks for letting me interview you!"

"No prob, thanks!"

* * *

Later that evening, Tsubasa srprouted his hot cofee on the tv-screen, watching Washiza call him her 'partner'- a word that in this situation can sound very wrong, and considering this new year, and the his friends might be watching...

"Hey Tsubasa, what does she mean by 'partner'?" Yuu asks, his hair still not normal.

* * *

Back to the present, the reporter spotted a group of three girls; one had short marron hair, one had blue gravity defying hair and the other who looked a bit younger than the two, had white long flowing hair.

"Excuse me girls, but do you mind if I ask you some questions?" the repoerter asked as she approached them.

"Sure, not at all!" Hikaru asnwered.

"Why not?" Madoka said.

"Thanks? Ok first off, what is valentines day for you?"

"Eh..." Madoka answered, laughing.

"Its... a time for being with the one you love..." Tenma answered a bit embarresed, causing the reporter to silently squee out of cuteness.

"Awww... is there anyone particuliar in mind?"

"Eh?" Tenma asks, all red. "Well, there is one guy..."

"Oh! Whats his name?"

"G..."

"You dont have to answer that!" Madoka quickly said.

"Aw... how about you two?"

"Well... I do know a few guys, but... no one especially comes to mind..." Hikaru answers tsundere like, thinking of a certain blue haired shirtless guy.

"Yeah, same here..." Madoka answered, thinking about a certain red-haired world champ.

"Are you making chocolate yourself or are you buying ready made?"

"Making."

"Making."

"Making!" the girls said, while Tenma giggled answering.

"Are you confident in your skills?"

"Well, for me its a first, but im gonna do my best!" Tenma said enthusiatic.

* * *

Later, that evening.

"Ahhh... how nice it must be to be young... cute girls chasing after you..." Ryusei said from his desk, watching Tenma and the other girls on the news.

"Its no use wishing for the impossible, now get back to work!" Hooza scolded as he turned off the tv.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ryusei said, while someplace else, his son was being given chocolate from two special girls.

* * *

The reporter, now satisfied with female interviews, decided to interview some males next. She spotted two teenagers, one with white hair and one with red and yellow hair, together with a young black haired girl.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if ask you a few questions?" she asked walking up to them.

"No, not at all!" the white haired teen answered.

"First, what is valentines day to you?"

"Well, its that time of the year were a lot of girls asks me out, so Its not really something I look forward too..." Toby asnwered laughing, while Zeo stared at his friend in envy.

"And you?" The reporter asked Zeo.

"Uh? Well, you know, girls..." Zeo answered, obviously lying.

"Hmmm, can you expect to get some chocolate from a girl?" the reporter asked teasingly.

"Well..." Toby answered looking down on Kotone.

"I made a BIIIG chocolate cake, with ice cream and strawberries and everything!" Kotone answered, waving her arms to show how big the cake was.

"Oh really?" the reporter asked laughing.

"And then, when I get older, Im gonna marry him!"

"Woah woah, lets not go that far!" Toby said a bit shcoked.

"Hihihi, Im just kidding!" Kotone said, as she lipases teasingly.

While Toby breath in relief, the reporter and Kotone laughed, while Zeo cried inside.

* * *

"YOU DAMN LUCKY BASTARD!" Masamune and other forever-alone guys screamed as they watched the news, crying fo their unpopularity among girls.

* * *

_"Hm, one more interview and I should be good!"_ the reporter thought as she saw a turqoise eyed and haired boy walking by. "Excuse me, but can I answer a question?"

The boy turned around, silently looking at the girls, his green eyes signaling her to ask her question.

"Ok... what is valentine days to you?"

Upon asking, the boy slowly grinned, before he bursted in to laughter, before turning serious and answering;

"A day where I laugh at the lonely dorks sitting home right now ****** off in front of their computer, trying to drown their sorrow in being without a girl, while I just laugh while beating the shit out of those losers!" Ikka Kuju answers as he walks away laughing, while the reporter stands there with a big "WTF?" written all over her face.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Aw, you never fail to amuse me, Ikka Kuju," Kogitsune says watching the news while surpling Earl Grey.

* * *

**Happy Valentine Everybody!**

**Ugh...**

**Right now, im trying to decide whatever Leone should be a man or a girl... thats what keeps me from updating.**

**So, I decided to listen to what you, the readers want. Should Leone be a male or female?**

**Please, send me a PM with your opinion.**

**Or review.**

**Like and review, see ya!**


End file.
